


Caliban x Reader

by Marvelous_mutie



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_mutie/pseuds/Marvelous_mutie
Summary: You've just been invited to join the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.Caliban's background story.Set before the events in/inspired by Logan (2017).





	1. The Institute

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to keep the storyline open to readers of any gender. I hope I've succeeded in keeping the reader as gender neutral as possible to allow anyone to imagine themselves or their OC in the reader position.  
> *Reader is meant to be of any young adult age you desire. I've tried to keep it open to adult teen (at the least) and up.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.

It was a hard decision, relocating like this. You reminded yourself that this was only a trial run, you weren't moving permanently. Still, leaving your friends and family behind wasn't that easy.

   Life was pleasant enough in your home town. You weren't popular per say, but almost every body smiled and waved as you passed by. Everyone knew everyone there and it was comforting that way. Boring maybe, but comforting none the less.

   You fumbled in your bag, looking for the card you had already studied almost endlessly since it had been handed to you just two days prior. Your fingers secured the small, plain looking card. One corner was already folded and worn. You frowned slightly and straightened it out again.

"Prof. Charles Xavier  
Founder

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning  
1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center  
Westchester county, New York"

   On the back the man had scribbled a phone number before handing the card over. He had shown up out of the blue that day. He introduced himself with what you felt was a carefully rehearsed speech.

   A smile had crept across his lined face as a soft spoken voice filled your head. He was still speaking to your parents with his mouth, but this voice was somehow definitely his as well. Confusion set in on your part, but it didn't last long.

   The whole conversation was a bit of a blur now. Key points floated in the back of your mind now as you sat there on a stuffy bus, looking out the window.

"... (your name) has been personally selected... very impressed with your academic performance..."

   It was hard trying to listen to the voice within, along with the one that came from his mouth. Snippets were received by your ears, but for the most part that conversation was clearly meant for your parents only. A boring spiel for boring, normal people.

   Not that you were exceptional per say, at least not in your eyes. Gifted. That was the word that Professor Charles Xavier had used.

"Gifted." you laughed to yourself "If you say so professor."

   He had left as quickly as he had shown up. With a polite nod, his voice echoed in your head imploring you to mull it over for a week before coming to your final decision. He shook hands with your parents and was off.

   They were pleased with the whole idea. You had been saving up for a place of your own after all. It seemed your 'calling' in college didn't work out according to plan. It wasn't that you had done poorly, on the contrary, you had excelled. It just all seemed so mundane and useless. You wanted to expand your knowledge, but there was just something missing. You longed for something different. Something exciting and new. Something...

   The bus came to a halt suddenly. The door popped open with a sharp creak. One other passenger stood up and meandered past you. You shoved the card back into your bag and hurried down the bus steps.

   Outside the air was cooler and, without a doubt, much fresher. It was nearly dark and the slight breeze felt good on your face. The stale scent of the bus left your nostrils, only to be replace with a sudden choking smog of exhaust fumes. The burly driver hopped out and waved you out of the way so he could open the luggage hatch.

   Shouldering your bag, you grabbed your luggage case and began to look around. Suddenly this whole idea seemed surreal. That feeling of being horribly, hopelessly lost began to grip you. With a hard swallow, you collected yourself.

"Thank goodness for GPS, huh?" You muttered to yourself as you turned your phone back on.

   The walk wasn't going to be as long as you had anticipated and luckily it was really quite lovely outside despite the fading light. Soon the institute was within sight, a pink and orange sky blazing beautifully behind it. A tall cobblestone wall surrounded the ivy covered mansion. It looked somewhat cozy, yet still intimidating.

   Walking up to the iron wrought entry gate the smell of fresh cut grass greeted you. You could see beautifully manicured shrubbery decorating the vast, trimmed grounds. A fountain trickled pleasantly in the center foreground surrounded by a large rectangular pond. The gate creaked with a low grunt, slowly opening as you walked closer.

   You admired the courtyard fondly as you strolled through. Suddenly you felt as if you were being watched, yet there was no one in sight. You looked around to no avail.

"Hello?" You raised one hand to your brow like a visor in order to get a better look, which was somewhat silly as the light in the sky had become quite dim. "I'm looking for Mr. Xavier..."

   Silence. There was complete and utter silence. There was no movement, no response, nothing. Looking up at the now dark pink and purple sky, you could see a flock of birds passing over ahead.

   Lights suddenly flickered on at the foyer of the mansion, grabbing your attention. The large antiqued building looked even more inviting than before, now that the chill in the air became a bit sharper against your skin. You hurried around the pond and up to a heavy looking wooden door. Before you could knock, it began to open. A familiar British voice invaded your mind, startling you.

"Welcome! I had quite hoped you would accept my offer. I wasn't expecting you so soon however."

   You instantly blushed. You realized you really should have called first before setting out. Some sort of confirmation of acceptance to the generous gesture surely would have been appreciated. How could you be so-

"My dear, you mustn't worry about being rude. You are a guest in my home and a welcomed addition to my school, should you decide to accept my proposal."

   This time the voice was auditory. The door closed behind you as the professor came into view. You reached out a hand to shake his in greeting. Charles Xavier may have been older and wheelchair bound, but the sparkle in his soft blue eyes and firm grip was that of a youthful, fiery spirit. He was no spring chicken, that was for sure, but he certainly ruled the roost. You smiled slightly at your own analogy and he gave a knowing grin in return.

"I'm certainly willing to give it a shot." You shrugged happily. "Thank you for the opportunity. I'm..." You frowned "I'm just not sure what use my... uh... 'gift' would be. Its not really much of a super power." you forced a laugh.

"Nonsense!" the older man waved his hand with a chuckle "My goal is to help carriers of the X gene, mutants as we're called, to embrace, control and develop their gifts. No matter what they may be. Every individual is affected quite differently by this gene and each gift manifests itself in a unique manner. All are welcome here and all will be encouraged to embrace their individuality."

   You felt a warmth inside and your heart pumped a little faster. Was this really happening? It was so exciting! There was a hint of fear inside you as well.  Fear of the unknown. Fear of change. You weren't fond of change, really. Still, something deep down yearned for it, that wild unknown.

"You can take the lift to the second floor." He gestured down the corridor at a set of silver elevator doors. "Turn left and the room at the very end of the hall is yours. You needn't worry yourself with unpacking tonight." He pressed a small copper colored key into your hand, "You will have your own private room and lavatory. I'll have towels and bedding brought up at once."

"When do classes begin, sir?" You suddenly felt tired. Long trips are always so draining.

   He gave another warm smile and patted your hand. "I will draw up a schedule for you shortly, but let's allow you to familiarize yourself with your surroundings and peers for the rest of this week, hmm? We shall have you join our sessions first thing Monday morning. For now, my dear, get some rest." He began to back up, then added, "Breakfast starts at 6:30. Until then, goodnight."

   You thanked him and turned toward the elevator to the left. Second floor, the room at the end of the hall. As you walked in you looked at the little bronze key in your hand. This wasn't much different from the dorms you had occupied at college. Only this time it wasn't the arts you would major in. What kind of classes did they even have here?

"Mutant studies?" You giggled to yourself. "X gene 101?” The elevator door opened silently into a wide hallway with dimly lit, ornate lamps lining the walls on either side.

   Turning to the left, you walked absentmindedly toward the end of the corridor while staring at the little dull key. It was such a little thing, however it was your beginning at a whole new world that you had never dreamed of. A school just for mutants. Who knew?

   You came upon your door. It was the same beautiful, dark brown wood as all of the other doors, as well as the molding and wainscoting that lined the hallway. You placed your hand gently on it and felt its cool smoothness against your fingers. With your other hand you slid the little key into the lock and turned it. A slight smile bloomed on your face as you opened the door to your new room.  
    
   You went to flick on the lights to get a better look and instead found a round little dial knob. You twisted it back and forth, lights fading in and out.

"Hmmm, dimmer switch. Sweet."

   It was a decent sized room; not huge but not too small either. Directly across from the door was a full sized bed, devoid of any linens. Beside it sat a very plain, wooden dresser. To your right was a matching desk and chair; to the left you found another door.

"Bathroom," you muttered, "am I glad to see you!" Your bladder was absolutely screaming at you. Hurrying, you set down your luggage and scurried into the the second door. Oh sweet relief.

   The bathroom was bare and boringly white. A hot shower sounded heavenly right about now. Now that you thought about it, your shoulders, back, hell, just about everything ached after that terribly long bus ride. Yeah, a nice hot shower- creeeaaaak.

   What was that? You strained to listen as you turned off the sink and wiped your hands on your jeans. A soft rustling sound. Was it the room adjacent to yours? No, it was definitely coming from your room. Someone was in your room.

   You pressed an ear to the bathroom door. There were footsteps and someone was mumbling away to their self, correction, himself. They sounded male. Grabbing the door handle you held your breath as you cautiously turned it and  peeked out.  
    
   The lights had been dimmed down just a little, but there was no overlooking the man that stood before you. He was quite lanky and tall despite being hunched over the bed. Your muscles began to relax and the initial adrenalin faded as it dawned on you that he was only fixing a fitted sheet to your mattress.

   You swung the door open wider as sigh escaped your lips, albeit a tad bit louder than you had intended. He whipped around with an audible gasp, startling you in return. Both parties stumbled backward, you into the sink and he against the bed.

   With one hand raised to clutch at his chest he squawked in a Bristol burr "Christ almighty! Did you HAVE to do that?! My heart nearly leapt out my throat, thank you very much!" White brows furrowed together on a very disapproving pale  face. His large glassy eyes gave a piercing blue glare and lips void of all color pinched together in a tight frown.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." you swallowed hard inching away from him and the bathroom, making your way toward the light switch "Hey its kinda gloomy in here, want me to-"

"I don't do well in bright lights." He snapped abruptly. The look on his face changed quickly, showing that he knew he was being too short with you.

"You're early you know." he added softly turning back to the task at hand. "Surely you could have announced your arrival before just showing up on the doorstep? So now here I am playing Martha Stewart at the last second, and I won't be apologizing for not leaving chocolates on your pillow." He turned to look at you, a slight grin tugging at one corner of his mouth. His version of a joke maybe?

"Um, I-I can finish this." You replied, gesturing at the bed. He paused from sliding the pillow case on to look at you. "I'm (your name) by the way, nice to meet you." You held out one hand nervously to the giant alabaster skinned man before you. Standing up to his full height he became even more Intimidating.

"Caliban." He said hesitantly setting down the pillow. Taking your hand in his, you could see the shocking contrast of his white skin against your own. "Towels are there," he yanked his hand back and pointed to your desk where a stack of neatly folded towels as white as he was sat.

"Thanks. Uh, well it's nice to meet you." You forced a smile and took a step closer, trying to not let on how timid you were feeling.

   Caliban rubbed his smooth, bald head thoughtfully and nodded. Frowning again, this time at the mirror above your desk, he moved over toward to door. He stopped and turned to look at you, then quickly back toward the door.

He reminded you of a weeping willow tree. Tall, slender, a bit droopy, but also somewhat lovely to look at. It wasn't the color of his skin, or his unique stature that caught your attention. No, it was his eyes. They were wonderfully captivating.

   He cleared his throat "It was nice meeting you as well, although next time it might be nice if you didn't pop out like a Jack in the box and scare the ever living day lights out of me." Smiling to himself he opened the door. Before shuffling out he added "Good Night, and welcome."

   "Goodnight, Caliban" you waved goodbye and shut the door. Now it was time to get down to business. "Shower, here I come."

   That night you slept well. The bed was warm and plush. The sheets were soft and smelled so lovely. Despite your excitement you found it hard to keep your eyes open. You silently drifted away to dream land without the slightest effort.

   Morning came and in the first few seconds of consciousness there was a temporary sense of panic upon seeing unfamiliar surroundings. Outside the window there was very slight light as the sun rose in the sky. You walked over to look out and saw beautiful greenery all around. There was a beautifully serene pond surrounded by trees.

   You brushed your hair and dressed quickly. Your mind rushed trying to decide what to explore first.  What were the other students like? What about the instructors? What kind of lessons did they teach here anyway?

   You hurried down to the first floor. It was already  after 7. Hopefully you hadn't missed the chance to meet everyone.

   Luckily breakfast was still in full session. There was a large, long wooden table where a wide range of varying aged people sat chatting away over their meals. Some were fully dressed and perky, others were still in sleeping clothes with heavy eyelids. You grinned and waved at those who glanced in your direction and received smiles in return.

   You made your way into the kitchen and found a woman with fiery red hair tidying up. With a wave of her hand clean dishes danced their way into the cupboard. You watched in amazement as she effortlessly cleared away a cluttered counter top. In mid air boxes sorted from wrappers, scraps  paraded to a bin marked compost, and dirty dishes jumped into a large dishwasher.

"That's amazing!" You gasped in wonder.

She turned around and grinned. "Thanks. Makes chores a heck of a lot easier. I'm Jean."

"Hi, Jean. I'm (your name)."

"Did you just get here?" She asked, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"Last night" you replied. "Kinda late."

"Ah, so you haven't gotten to really meet anyone yet, huh?" she inquired as she started the dishwasher.

"No, not yet. I mean I've met Professor Xavier obviously and he seems really nice." You grabbed some fruit off the counter and began to nibble at it. "Oh, and Caliban. He's...Uh," you shrugged not knowing what to say, "kinda odd."

"The professor is great," Jean's smile faded slightly, "and as for Caliban, well he mostly keeps to himself. He's newer here as well and isn't really used to much interaction."

   The two of you chatted for a short while before you headed outside. You offered to take the compost out to the gardens for Jean since you had already decided to head out that way. After all, it was in your best interest to get on everyone's good side, right?

   The air was still cool and dew clung to every leaf and blade of grass. That indescribable fresh scent of early mornings in summer hung about in a delightful way. The sun left a warm kiss on your skin as it rose in the sky. Nature was singing all around in the form of birdsong and crickets.

   There appeared to be a large beach umbrella and a hunched over figure amidst the lush greenery of the vegetable plots. Someone was already tending to the produce this early? Approaching closer, you could see a sun hat bobbing around between rows of corn. A familiar British droll joined the distant chirruping of wildlife in the form of muttering.

"Good morning!" You shouted pleasantly.

   A pair of large sunglasses peered through the plants at you. Even in the shadows, Caliban's skin was surprisingly white. Most of him was carefully covered, but the parts that were visible stood out.

"Sleep well then?" He called out, going about his business.

"Yes, thank you." You shifted the heavy bin to your hip. "Where can I put this?"

"Am I in charge of that as well now?" He grumbled briskly. Pointing with an ear of corn in his gloved hand toward a storage shed he answered, "over there." He tossed the ear into a basket by his side and looked up again as you made your way to the shed "Are they sticking you with me then?"

"Huh? No. I Just-I wanted to help out so," you held up the bin in your hands, "I'll just dump this real quick. I won't bother you, I promise."

"I didn't mean it like that." He shifted uneasily. "I just meant that," a long pause, "well if you're not busy, you're welcome to join- Although I'm sure you've got better things in mind."

You gave him a warm smile. "I'd like that. If you don't mind?"

   He patted a patch of dirt beside him as a gesture to have a seat and went back to work. You tiptoed your way through the crops to settle in a spot near Caliban. His hands worked fast, picking between various veggies, pruning, and flicking away at slugs and other pests.

"I'm sorry for being a bit short," he pulled a caterpillar off a leaf and examined it closely. "I'm not accustomed to- well let's just say people normally act like I'm Frankenstein's monster when they see me."

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't, I wasn't trying," your hands flew to your mouth.

"You're fine. For once I was the one being spooked." He set the baby butterfly down again, "I appreciate you not acting like a git the way others do. You know I've been here for weeks, bumbling about the institute like a little worker bee and not once has anyone tried to speak to me? They just gawk when I go by, its madness!"

"I think you're pretty," your stupid mouth spouted before you could catch it.

   Your eyes grew wide with horror and you wished you could just crawl away like that little caterpillar was doing. His eyes narrowed on you. Thin pale lips in a tight, straight line. He remained silent as he went back to work, his face unreadable. Silence fell upon the garden.

"Sooo, what exactly are we doing?" You inquired after what felt like an eternity,  clasping your hands together loudly.

"Whatever it is that needs doing." He responded, hands busily working, not missing a beat.

    You got down to work and even though you couldn't quite see them, you felt his eyes darting over your way now and again as you kneeled beside him. The sun was rising higher and the air around you grew warmer. There was nothing but awkward silence, save for the sound of rustling leaves and the two of you breathing. After a few moments of quiet, curiosity peaked your interest.

   "Can I ask you... what is your, uh gift?" You fumbled with a zucchini, not looking up.

   He pulled the sunglasses away from his pale face and wiped his brow with his sleeve. Little beads of sweat rolled down his neck and temple. His eyes stayed on the ground before him.

"My gift? What, you mean besides the obviously handsome milky complexion?" With a grin he put his shades back on, then sighed lightly. "I can sense when other mutants are nearby. I can feel them, their energy. That and I can do a really spot on impression of a marshmallow in a camp fire." He pointed up at the umbrella propped over the two of you. "That's where this ridiculous thing comes in handy. I find it's much nicer to not look like a bit of barbecue anytime I step outside."

"Oh, wow. So you really weren't kidding when you said you don't like bright lights then, huh?" You looked at him, a concerned expression on your face.

"Ehh, my eyes don't adjust well. Years of living underground will do that I suppose." He shrugged and pulled the full basket into his lap. "And my mutation takes sun sensitivity to a bit of an extreme. I think you can put that zucchini to rest, love. You've gone and battered it enough."

   You hadn't even realized that you'd squashed the zucchini you were holding. Your face flushed red as you sat there frozen in embarrassment. The mushed vegetable fell to the ground before you. You held up your slimy hands with a grimace on your face, looking somewhat helpless.

   Caliban burst out laughing. His sudden chuckle brought you out of your chagrined trance. He stood up, still laughing, and beckoned to you with one hand to grab the overflowing basket while he took the umbrella down. After it was  put away in the storage shed, the two of you quickly made your way back inside.

   Once out of the sun, Caliban was able to remove his sun gear. He splashed cool water on his face and neck, then made his way to the refrigerator.  You followed his example, relieved to be rid of the sweat that had collected on your brow. With cool drinks and two pairs of hands, the vegetables were cleaned and put away in no time. Then it was on to other household chores.

   It was nice being able to tour around the mansion and its grounds. Especially so with such a pleasant tour guide. Caliban's demeanor had changed for the better and he seemed greatly appreciative for the companionship your presence offered. He almost looked proud to be able to introduce you to your new surroundings, like a small child showing off their bedroom to a house guest.

   Your previous assumption that Caliban was odd had been wrong. In fact you felt a little guilty, as you now found him anything but odd. Charming even. His wit was sharp and though his humor was dry, you found yourself enamored.

   You were both enjoying each other's company so much, neither one of you even realized how the day had slipped away. Before you knew it, dinner time was approaching and it dawned on you that lunch had been skipped over. Your belly grumbled with hunger, and his grumbled in return. You both laughed and headed back to the kitchen for a quick bite.  
  
  Afterward, you decided to call it a night. You felt bad for taking up someone's full day, even if they did seem to enjoy you doing so. It was still early in the evening, you didn't want to bring the day to an end, but it felt necessary.

"I really should get back to my room. I need a shower and I still have to unpack. I think I might have to stick around a while." You flashed a genuine grin. Of course you would. if every day could be this wonderful just doing the mundane, why wouldn't you want to stay?

   Caliban nodded "Right. I'll see you in the morning then? Or, I mean if you don't have plans?" He looked unsure and waved a hand as if to erase the words he had just spoken from the air before him. "You don't have to, I know I'm a bit boring." His pale face suddenly looked solemn. His eyes fixed on the floor.

"Of course! I'd love to." You reassuringly pat his arm, "I don't find you the least bit boring. I actually had a lot of fun with you today." Then without hesitation, "Maybe... would you like to come up in a bit? To my room? I hate unpacking. Its so-" you made a disgruntled face to get your point across, "you know? It'd  probably go a bit faster if I had company."

   Those lovely eyes of his lit up and he seemed to perk up immediately. "Really?" Caliban raised an ivory eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yeah. How about," you glanced at the time on your phone, "an hour sound OK?"

  Now it was his turn to grin. The pale wisp of a man nodded again. "One hour, sure."  With that, he hurried down the corridor before you could say another word. Within seconds he was no longer in your sight.

"See you then," you mused to yourself. You looked around at the portraits and photographs hanging in the elaborate foyer, "I think I'm definitely going to like it here."


	2. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the story continues on with your first night at the institute.

You took your shower in your stark white, empty bathroom. Tonight it felt more lively, however.  Somehow brighter and warmer than before. Everything about the mansion did. In just one day you felt somewhat at home. It was a bizarre feeling, but you were grateful for it. 

   You went ahead and dimmed the light a bit and took the moment to sprawl out on your bed while you waited. The institute was pretty calm at the moment, which was surprising for a building full of youths and adolescents. It was only just before 7pm on a Thursday night, you didn't expect such tranquility. 

"I wonder how weekends are around here?" You mused to yourself. You leaned over the edge of your bed to dig in your suitcase. "Where are you? Aha!" 

   You pulled out an old Polaroid camera. One of your prized possessions. Along with it were two small albums. One full of memories from the past few years; friends, family, coworkers and the like. The other was empty, waiting for its chance to hold new memories. 

   As you thumbed through the first book there was a, well you couldn't really call it a knock. It was more of a soft thump. A hushed voice followed.

"It's me... Uhh, I need-can you open the door?" 

   You sat upright and scrambled off the bed toward the door. Upon opening it, you couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. Poor Caliban stood before you looking quite uncomfortable holding a mug in each hand. He now wore dark gray sleeping pants that ended just above his ankles and a sky blue top whose cuffs barely reached his slender wrists.

   You stepped aside to allow him to enter and as the leggy mutant did so, he had to bow his head to clear the doorway. He handed you one of the hot mugs carefully, as they were very full. 

"Earl Grey," he nodded towards your cup. "Decent enough. Hopefully I made it to your liking." 

   You sniffed at your beverage. Hot steam tickled your nose. It definitely smelled lovely. 

"Thank you," you smiled warmly. "You didn't have to do that." You each took a sip before setting both mugs on the desk. 

"What's that then?" A long white finger pointed to the albums lying on the bed. 

"Hmm? Oh, just some old pictures," you shrugged. "Relatives, people I knew from school. Stuff like that."

"May I?" He walked closer toward your bed, eyes  wide in curiosity. 

"Sure," you sat down on the bed and motioned for him to join you. 

   You'd never seen anyone in such awe over some random pictures of people he never even knew, but Caliban hardly blinked as the pages turned. He listened closely as you named every face. When you turned to another page, colorless fingers reached out and brushed over a single photo.

"That's you." It was more of a statement than a question. He was looking at a picture of a much younger you. A happy little child in a very old photograph. 

"Yeah. I was about 5 there." You let him study it for a moment, then continued to flip through the pages until there were none left. 

   Afterward, the two of you sipped warm tea while you answered Caliban's questions. He was so interested in your life and, particularly, your family. When you asked about his, he simply waved it off.

"Another time. Its a long story. Boring as well," his eyes betrayed his smile. They revealed a sadness that he could not hide. You decided to let the subject rest for now, however. 

"This one," you held up the empty book, "is for here. I figured if I decided to stay, I could make a little keepsake for myself." You grabbed the camera with a smile, "Do you mind?" Realization hit. "Will the flash hurt you? Because I don't want-"

"No, no! It's alright, I don't mind. I might be blind off my arse for a moment afterwards though," he laughed. "Are you sure you want a reminder of... well, this," he waved a hand around his face, "in that book of yours? Be a bit of grotesque art, wouldn't it?"

"Oh stop that," you lectured, "You're my first friend here. Its only been my first day and you've already made me feel at home." You gave him a hard look to let him know you were serious. "You honestly don't have to do it, but yes, I would enjoy a reminder of this,"  you mimicked his previous gesture towards his face. 

"Alright, alright," he shook his head with a chuckle.  
"Shall I pose properly or should I be a bit cheeky," he joked. "I can do a rather good impression of Edvard Munch's 'The Scream' if you like?" 

"Just smile at the camera you dork," you rolled your eyes playfully. "Now scoot." You grabbed hold of one long arm and pulled him closer. He obeyed and scuttled sideways like a giant awkward crab.  
You pressed your face closer to his and smiled, pointing the Polaroid toward you. 

"Smile! Ready? On the count of 3," without warning there was a bright flash of light and a click. A square of film popped out of the camera immediately. 

"Fucking hell! What- Why didn't you warn me first?" Caliban covered and rubbed his eyes with both hands.

"So you wouldn't blink. Was it that bad?" You looked at him sympathetically. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh, yeah! I'm fiiiiine. I've just been horribly blinded," he blinked rapidly, scrunching his face up, then held up two thumbs. "I'll never see again, but at least you got your picture. So I guess you could say all's right in the world." 

"Oh thank God! Your sarcasm is intact," you shook your head. You held up the picture and inspected it. "Oh no!" 

"What's wrong?" He peered out from between his long, slender white fingers as his eyes struggled to adjust. 

"You blinked!" You squeaked, mouth agape in shock. 

"Oh you've got to be joking!" He snatched the photo from your hand. His face went from disbelief to faux annoyance within seconds. "You think you're funny, and honestly, I feel that may be a bit of a problem." 

   You took it back from him and looked again. It was a nice picture really. A nice memento. You jumped off the bed and dug through your bag. Finally, you were able to find a sharpie and scribbled the date at the bottom of the photograph. 

   "There. Perfect." You slid it into your album and sat back, satisfied. "Thank you," the album closed gently. "Now to unpack"

"Um, am I-do you want me to do anything or," he leaned over the side of the bed to peer at the suitcase. 

"Nah. I just wanted company to be honest." You pulled open the bottom drawer and began to fill it with jeans, shorts and the like. 

   With a shrug Caliban drank the last of his tea. He was delighted to keep the small talk flowing while you took breaks in between bouts of laughter to actually put your belongings away. Midnight crept up unexpectedly and he begrudgingly proposed to call the night to an end. 

"Thank you, by the way," he picked up both empty mugs, "for, well you know." He looked at the mirror at your desk and looked away again. "Its not often I find someone who doesn't stare or make rude remarks."

"Always," you flashed a smile, "and hey, thank you for everything today. I really enjoyed getting to hang out with you. It was nice." 

He grabbed the door handle, paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Sorry, but, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" His eyes stayed on the door, as if studying every grain and swirl. 

"Um... no, not really. I mean other than try to get to know some of the others here," you shrugged.

"Right, right. Yeah you should get out there and get acquainted with everyone." He stared into the empty cups he was holding. 

"Well, here's an idea, how about we both introduce ourselves? I mean, you said no one has really spoken to you. Why don't we fix that?" 

"That might work." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think we could work something out like that." Caliban's lips pressed together in a thin white line as he turned his head to look at you. "Do you think they'll," his voice trailed off. There was a hint of uneasiness in his expression.

"You're funny, and sweet," smirk, "and only a teensy bit bitchy." You held your index finger just a hair away from your thumb to demonstrate, "I'm sure they'll like you."

   Then it hit hard, a sharp jab in the pit of your stomach. You could feel the trepidation within him. It was part of your gift after all. You were able to sense deep inside you the strong emotions or thoughts of others. You could also project them unto others. A projectile empath Xavier had called you. 

   Caliban gave a half smile, trying to distract you from his anxiety. Here was this giant of a man, intimidating in every aspect of his appearance, terrified at the mention of simply approaching others, and looking for encouragement and comfort. It was heartbreaking. You wondered what it was that he had endured that caused such a sickening sense of antipathy towards others. 

   Pushing that thought from your mind, you decided that you wouldn't allow him to continue feeling this way, not if you could help it. Everyone deserves friends you thought to yourself. You bid your newfound friend goodnight and went to bed. 

   This night you didn't sleep as well. Your mind kept venturing into dark thoughts. A gentle soul being shunned. Stares. Laughter. Disgust. Things you'd never dreamed of enduring. Things you had felt in that moment before Caliban left your room. Things he must have felt his whole life.


	3. A normal life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday. The Professor makes an offer, and the results of such.

Morning came and went. You had introduced yourself to several other students during breakfast. They were all very friendly and eager to get acquainted. While you were extremely pleased with how well introductions had gone, you were a bit despondent that Caliban had not shown. 

   After breakfast you checked the garden for him, but he was no where to be seen. You had hoped that he hadn't been scared off by the idea of facing the others at the institute. A walk through the courtyard and surrounding ground has proved fruitless as well. 

   Once inside you were stopped by Professor Xavier. 

"Good morning! How are things on this fine day?" He smiled, hands folded neatly in his lap. 

"I'm doing well, thank you. I-" you started but were cut off suddenly. 

"Let us continue this conversation in the privacy of my office, shall we?" 

   Seconds later there was a rush of students brushing past. Shouts of "Hey slow down!" and "Don't shove!"  floated in the air, followed by various chattering that was indiscernible. The professor watched them all fondly. He almost beamed with pride. 

   His office was as you'd expect. A study filled with dusty old books and shelving from ceiling to floor. An large sturdy desk in the center, placed directly in front of a large decorative window. The drapes looked as if they had been placed when the old house was built and not bothered ever since.  

"I understand you're concerned about Caliban?" The old man's face remained soft and friendly, but his tone was less cheerful that it was previously. More serious in nature. 

"Yes, sir. I, well, we were supposed to kind of do our introductions to everyone today, and he didn't show up this morning. Did something happen? Is he OK?" You began to feel worried now. 

"I assure you everything is alright," he held his fingertips together before him as if in deep thought. "Your friend is catching up on much needed rest is all. You see, Caliban's ability to focus in on mutant energy is a very useful tool. He has been helping me track down other mutants." Charles looked up at you with a sigh. "I'm getting on in years and I won't be around forever. I've been trying to recruit and train mutants with key abilities that will be of use in the future."

"I...I don't understand what you mean," your brow furrowed.

"Gifts such as his ability to find others like us, and your ability to project emotion may be of great use to continue my work once I'm gone." He paused and chose his words carefully. "I chose you for your ability, as there are often times we encounter mutants, and sometimes people, who may act out of fear or anger. Your powers could very well help calm and reassure them to a point they can be reasoned with. I feel that with proper training, you could be a strong asset to our recruitment team." 

   This was a little too much to take in. You were to play as a pawn in, what kind of game exactly? Recruit for what? 

"You want to train me to use my gift to gather more mutants for you?" He could sense your hesitance. 

"To continue my work of helping mutants in the future in a safe, positive manner. My goal is to convince humanity and mutants alike that we can coexist peacefully. That we are not as different or dangerous as they may believe. I also hope to help give sanctuary to mutants who may need it.  
   You could help those who have been shunned and cast away from society, much like Caliban was. It's possible that empathic therapy could very well heal their minds and hearts. To undo the pain society has caused them." Another pause.

   A group of students were gathering outside in the distance. Running and playing amongst themselves. A boy threw a Frisbee in the air and a young woman leapt up to catch it. She touched the ground, disk in mouth, as a red wolf.

   "I would like to help train you myself, along with Jean, whom I believe you've already met. I feel that, if you should choose to do so, you could use your abilities as a counselor, a teacher even." His eyes met yours. "If you need time to-"

"I'll do it." The confusion and overwhelming nature of the idea had left you. In its stead lay raw determination. You had already decided to help one man, why not help as many as possible? This could be the fulfillment you so greatly craved; The grand plan fate had in store for you. 

"Then with your agreement, we shall begin Monday. Meet here in my office at 8 am. I need you well rested and sharp." He wheeled around the desk to  approach you, "The first days will be tiring and harsh. You mustn't expect too much progress at once. I do believe, however, that you can do great things for both humanity and mutant kind if you put your mind to it." Another warm, welcoming smile. His voice has returned to its sunny, less urgent nature. 

"Thank you, professor," you gave a smile of your own, "He's alright though?" 

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes of course! He's quite well. You might check his room." Charles glanced at his watch. "He's here on the first floor. The room directly under yours, in fact. I trust you'll be able to find your way?" 

"Yes, thank you, Professor." You turned to leave. 

   Outside, a roar of laughter and cheers floated in. You looked at your phone, almost lunch time. You second guessed as to whether our not you should bother Caliban right now.  Would he be asleep? You certainly didn't want to disturb him, but you needed to make sure he was OK.

   You could see his door at the end of the hallway. As you approached, it seemed to grow taller steadily. You reached up to knock, but before you could a flat, sleepy voice beckoned from inside.

"You can come in." You hesitated, perhaps for a moment too long. He called again, "well come on then. I know you're there, the door's unlocked." 

   You pushed the door open slowly as you entered the room. "How did you know-"

"What, that it was you?" He tapped one long white finger to his forehead. "I could feel it." He held his face in his hands as he let out a huge yawn. "Terribly sorry about this morning. I was summoned by Charles in the wee hours." Grinning now, "Work, not pleasure, mind you." 

"Yeah, he told me." You closed the door behind you. "I was worried there for a bit, you know. I looked all over the place for you."

   Tired eyes looked at you curiously. White eyebrows raised. 

"I'm sorry," the sleepy look had faded now. 

"Its OK. Sorry you had a long night." You looked around the dimly lit room. It was just as bare as yours. A heavy curtain covered the window. "Its almost lunch time. Are you hungry?" 

"Yes," he looked down at the pajamas he was still wearing. "Just give me a moment to dress. I'll be quick." 

   He dug around in his dresser for a moment, then scurried off to the bathroom to put on the clothes he had picked. You took a seat on his bed as you waited. It was still nice and warm from where he lay. 

   Soon he was dressed and ready. You didn't bring up going outside or trying to make friends. That would come up later at his discretion, you didn't want to push too hard.  For now it was time to eat. 

   The two mutants headed toward the kitchen with bellies growing steadily more aware of how empty they were. You told Caliban what had been discussed between yourself and the Professor as you ate. He sat quietly and listened.

"So I agreed to stay and train," you finished, looking for any sign of response from the pale man. 

   Caliban remained silent for a while, thinking over everything you had just told him. He finally broke the silence in a way you didn't expect. 

"You're sure you want to stay and do this?" He stared blankly ahead, "Don't you want to have a normal life?" 

"Well, yeah. I do. I can live a normal life and still help people." You weren't sure what he was getting at.

"There's no normalcy living here. Not doing what we do," he sighed heavily and shook his head. "You? You're lucky. You can hide what you are quite easily, can't you? Become just another face in a crowd. Others-"

"Others?  What, you mean like you?" You interrupted. "I don't want to hide in a crowd! I don't want to pretend I'm not different! I want to embrace it, and if I can somehow help others like us, why shouldn't I?"

"Its easy to say things like that when you've lived a normal life with a normal family." There was a hint of jealousy in his  voice, "You've never really faced the consequences of being a mutant, have you?" He got up and put both dishes in the sink. 

"Because I don't look special?" You really began to feel insulted now. You just wanted to do the right thing, help other mutants. 

"See, here's the thing," he leaned against the counter, facing you, "its easy for people like you and Charles to go on and on about how we're special. We're unique. Gifted.  All of these fluffy little words to make it sound magical and fun." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. At first you had thought he felt angry, but now...you realized this wasn't anger. It was a mournful feeling of despair. "I'm not saying you can't help. I'm not saying you shouldn't try. Its honestly nothing to do with your looks and everything to do with..." he stopped. 

   A few moments of silence passed while he collected his thoughts. You sat there and waited patiently for him to continue. You felt the built up emotions inside of him quell little by little. Finally he spoke up. 

"All I was trying to say is, don't do this because you feel like you have to-"

"I don't." Your eyes met his. 

"I don't want you to throw away the chance at having a normal, happy life. Because once people see you with the likes of me, or any of the others who look," his eyes fell away from yours, "strange, they'll begin to treat you differently. People are cruel. They're downright unforgivably cruel, especially to those of us who..."

   You got up from your seat and walked over to him. You could feel so many emotions tangling and weaving together, like lightning bolts dodging though him. You realized this wasn't about you at all. It was about him, his own resentment of looking different. 

   You reached out and hugged him. For as big as he was, he might as well have been a child the way he seemed to melt away in your embrace. You didn't know what else to do but to hold on. When he was ready, you slowly pulled back.

"Pardon my French," you held a hand up to his cheek, "but I don't give two flying shits what people think. If they're that bothered, FUCK 'EM!" That got a smile going. "I'm not gonna sit here and choose my friends based on what some prejudice ass hole might think. Plain and simple." 

   The rest of the day went much more smooth and pleasant. Lighter, happier subjects became the base of conversation as the day crept on. Being Friday, the entire institute was buzzing with excitement. Waves of mutants, young and old, passed by while you both took pleasure in watching. 

   Once dinner hit, you convinced Caliban to sit with you in the dining hall. Eventually he began to exchange pleasantries with the others right alongside you. The crushing anxiety subsided some, but never fully disappeared. It would take a long time for him to feel secure. Still, this was a start. 

After dusk, groups of students gathered in the rec room, by the pond and various other places. You saw a goup of three boys chasing fireflies among the trees. The air was nice and cool outside. Caliban was grateful for the darkness as he didn't have to pile on layers or carry an umbrella around. 

It was a great comfort to be able to watch everyone interact. Some sat or walked about quietly, while others made a show of their powers. The pair of you decided to sit under a nearby tree and take it all in. This was the kind of "normal" you wanted un your life.


	4. Memories in the making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making new friends in your first week.

   Your first weekend at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning had gone well. Tiring, but well nonetheless. The weather was hot and sunny only to be interrupted by thunder storms come Monday. That was alright as well. 

"The gardens were thirsty anyway." Caliban had mused, looking out the window very pleased. You knew better. He was glad for the stormy weather because he could be free to walk outside without covering himself head to toe.

   You wished you could have joined him, but you had a previous engagement. Your first day of  training. Charles Xavier had told you it would be hard. He never said how incredibly frustrated and disheartened it would leave you though. 

   Tuesday was the same, as was Wednesday and every day to follow that week. By Friday your mind was nearly unraveled and you were weary. You began to second guess your commitment to staying and training. 

   Both the professor and Jean Gray had made it a point to push you to your limit while simultaneously uplifting and praising you. You didn't know if you wanted to hug them or knock their heads together. You tried not to let on how you felt, but not much can be hidden from telepaths. 

   By Friday you had made a small hint of progress. It was hard to tell for yourself, but Xavier seemed pleased enough, as did Jean. You, on the other hand, could not wait for the session to end so you could have the weekend to relax. 

   Come noon, you would be free again and you couldn't wait. Today was exceptionally hot out. Rahne, the wolf-girl you had first seen almost a week ago, had invited you to go swimming this afternoon with her and a few others. 

"You're doing exceptionally well, my dear. You  mustn't get so frustrated." Xavier patted your hand.  

"He's right, you're doing great. You just seem a little," Jean waved her hand in a circular motion as she searched for the correct word, "distracted." 

"Its just a little harder than I had expected." You shrugged. "Sorry. I'll do better next time." 

"Go on then, run along. Class dismissed" Charles said with a wink. 

   Thank goodness! You were free! You ate quickly then headed to your room. As you walked down the corridor toward your door, another to your right opened. A teenage girl with dark black hair and lovely olive skin emerged. 

"Oh hey! You're going swimming with us later, right?" She had a beautiful smile. 

"Yeah! I'm sorry," you blushed, "I um, I completely forgot your name." 

Her laughter was as pleasant as the sound of a little bell ringing. 

"I'm Danielle. You can call me Dani." She held out her hand to shake yours. "You're (your name) yeah?" You gave a nod. "The professor tells me your powers are somewhat similar to mine." 

"Really?" You had never met anyone with your abilities before. Truth be told, you'd never met anyone else who was a mutant. No to your knowledge anyway. 

"Cool huh? Well anyway, I'll see you later!" She shouldered a bag and headed down the hall with a wave. 

"See ya!" The training was hard, but the people you've met definitely made up for that. 

   You made it to your room and collapsed face down on the bed with a dramatic huff. Oh it felt so good to just sprawl out. Your photo album was laying on your pillow where you had left it this morning. You traced your fingers over the smooth cover fondly.

   A couple more pictures had joined the one you had taken on your first day; the one of you and Caliban. Pictures of the mansion from the outside. A few candid ones of random occupants going about their daily business and the few acquaintances you'd met. You treasured them all, and after tonight you hoped to have more. 

   It would only be a few more hours until you'd be able to meet up with the group. You didn't really know what to do with yourself in the meantime. Then you remembered the book in your backpack. It was a nice sketch book you had gotten for your last birthday. It had been barely used yet.

   You took a seat in the bay window of your room and tried to sketch the trees in the distance. Nope. No matter how you tried, they just didn't feel right. They LOOKED fine enough. Still something was off.

   You thought about what to sketch instead. Some doodles? Why not? A few minutes went by and slowly a little round head appeared on the crisp white paper. Two stern, arched little eyebrows and a knowing smile. A tiny little wheelchair. A neat little suit. The professor was almost baby like in drawing form, and you were greatly amused. 

   You checked your phone. Not even an hour had passed. You threw your head back and moaned in annoyance. Maybe you should go outside and wander for a bit. Maybe you could go down stairs and-

BZZZZZZZZT...BZZZZZZZZZT!

   Your phone was still set to vibrate from training. "Home" it read as it continued to buzz in your hand. You answered. The usual, and painfully predictable, chit chat ensued. You stared out the window as you listened. 

   A knock on the door broke the silence on your end. You made your way over with the occasional "Mm hmm" to show you were listening. Upon opening a large white hand popped through the crack and pointed to the window. You hurried over to pull the curtains closed. 

  The same long fingered hand felt for the dimmer switch. Upon finding it, the lights turned down slightly. In came Caliban, opening his mouth to say something. You held up one finger to cut him off before he could speak. As you nodded and mm hmm'd he watched with one eyebrow raised. 

   You turned your head to the left to show you were on the phone and mimicked the universal "blah blah blah" sign with your free hand. He nodded silently with understanding. He pointed to your bed and you motioned for him to have a seat. 

   Sitting turned to slouching against the headboard, which then turned into laying. The albino man's feet went over the bottom edge of the bed and his head touched the wooden frame at the top of it. He stared patiently at the ceiling. 

   After your fourth plea of goodbye, you too found a place on the bed; foot tapping on the floor in annoyance. You were never much of a phone talker, but that didn't seem to stop your family. You studied the way the light slipped in through the cracks surrounding the curtains. 

   You allowed just a few more irritating moments before shouting, "OK! I gotta go to class! Love you BYEEEE!" You pressed the red button to hang up with an exasperated sigh. 

   You tossed your phone aside and allowed yourself to gently fall backward so that you were draped over Caliban's stomach like a lazy lizard on a rock. Your feet dangled off the bed to his left, your head did the same to his right. His large eyes were fixed on you, a mixture of surprise and discomfort in them. 

"Ugh! Sorry about that," you sat back up, releasing him from his entrapment, "I hate talking on the phone."

   He ran his hands over his shirt and flannel to smooth them out. "No worries. I would have just laid here 'til I died of boredom," he replied dryly as he popped up into a seated position, "which would have only been about 3 more minutes or so," he glanced at his naked wrist as if telling the time. "So, uh, thank you for that."

"I liked you better as a pillow." You flung your actual pillow at his face. 

"Alright, alright! Its Friday. The weekend has come upon us at last. What's on the agenda?" He placed your pillow back in its original spot. 

"Rahne asked me to go swimming this evening with a group of her friends. No plans yet for tomorrow or Sunday." You got up to grab your sketch book left in the window.

"Good day for swimming. Nice and hot out." He watched the window carefully, hoping you'd mind the light. 

   Lucky for him you were always cautious around him. In this first week you learned just how hard it was to avoid sunlight, and even bright artificial lights. Still, it was always in the back of your mind, just as it was in his. 

You held the book out to him. "Yeah. I'm excited. You could probably come along too if," you suddenly felt guilty. You had completely forgotten. Your guilt ridden eyes met his and you could feel it  rising up within him: tension. Awkward, unhappy tension. 

"Nah. Don't worry about me. You're allowed to have fun with more than one person, you know." His smile was so forgiving, "Man alive! Put away those puppy eyes." It was too late. You felt like crap and  he felt left out, which in turn made you feel even worse.

   You crawled back onto the bed and hugged him. He stiffened slightly, but accepted it for a moment. As he patted your back, he could tell by the way your breath quivered that you were on the verge of crying. 

You mumbled into his shoulder, giving him goosebumps. "I'm such a jerk! I'm so sorry!" You pulled back and wore the most pathetic look on your face. 

"You're no such thing. Look at you! I don't even know what to do with you if you start up like that," he exclaimed, pointing at the tears welling up in your eye. "Come on then, stop whingeing and show me what you've got." 

  You put on a smile and blinked back the tears. He might have sounded callous to an outsider's ear, but you were glad for Caliban's dry humor. You could be just as sarcastic, after all. It was just one of the many reasons you both got on so well. 

"I can see if they'd wait until later tonight, after dusk. I'm sure-" A pale hand clasped over your mouth to silence you. 

"Shhhhhhh. The book, love." He removed his hand and pointed at the sketch book laying on the bed. 

   You couldn't help but look at him fondly. You could sense that his feelings were a little bruised, but he'd never let on. Not while you were upset like this. He was extremely selfless when the moment called for it. 

    You flipped the sketch book open and showed him the little chibi-like caricature you had drawn of the professor. Caliban looked at it with a blank expression. His eyes grew wide and his lips pressed together firmly. He couldn't hold it back however; he burst out laughing. 

"Good Lord, what have you done!" He gasped after a moment. 

   You grinned from ear to ear as you watched Caliban shake from holding back chortles. A slight pink tinge blossomed across his snowy face. He took off his flannel over shirt to hide his face in a desperate attempt to collect himself only to burst again and again. 

"Are you gonna be OK or..." You were trying to sticks your own laughter now, "because I can't have you dying on me right now."

"I'm sorry, its... What the hell...I don't even know," he couldn't get a full sentence out. Laughter looked good on him, you thought. 

"I was bored and felt like doodling. I used to do it all the time." You smiled at your little drawing. "Glad it made you happy."

"Well keep it up. Anytime I need a little pick me up I can just flip through this and have a laugh." Be took a deep breath and released it again. He was no longer over come with giggle fits. 

"Will do, my good sir." The book was swiftly snapped shut. You got up and placed it on your desk. 

   You loved these moments among friends. The kind of moments where laughter comes easily and often. Moments that made time stand still, only to steal it all at once before you're ready for it to end. 

   Caliban didn't stay for too long. He reminded you to not keep the others waiting. Guilt tapped at your heart again. He seemed to have known how you felt because he immediately interjected. 

   He held up a white hand, "I don't want to hear it. Go have fun! I've got chores to do anyhow." You gave him a fake pout and he mimicked it, mocking you. "Come find me later if you like."

   The water felt great, partly thanks to a girl named Amara. She used her powers to warm the pool to a lovely temperature. It was so amazing how everyone felt comfortable and safe enough here to use their powers whenever they chose to. 

   Hours past without a care. You let the water envelope your body, and allowed the current caused by the other swimmers to carry you where it willed. There were no cares. No training. No anti mutant protesters. Just you, your camera, the water, and a group of amazing mutants.  
    
   Rahne made a show of leaping into the air as both girl and wolf interchangeably. A boy named Jamie cheated at Marco Polo, but he greatly denied that it was cheating since every copy of himself was still technically just him. Sam, Dani, and Roberto didn't agree. 

   Night fell and the gang of wet mutants retreated into the mansion in search of food. Pizzas were ordered after a lengthy debate and stomachs were filled. From there, the topic of discussion moved to what the next activity should be. 

"So where's that guy that always follows you around?" Dani whispered. 

"His name is Caliban, and he doesn't always follow me," you honestly didn't know where he could be found at this moment, but before you could think about it, Amara spoke up. 

"What? He totally follows you!" She giggled. 

"Yeah he like never showed his face really the whole times he's been here," another girl, Tabitha, responded while playing with her bubble gum. "Now if we do see him, its because he's being your shadow." 

"He's just extremely shy. That's all." You shrugged. 

"Is that why he didn't come out? I mean you did invite him right?" Dani asked. 

"He can't be in the sunlight. It hurts him." You frowned, "That's another reason you guys don't see much of him. The sun burns his skin, and too much light hurts his eyes." 

   All talking amongst the group had ceased as you spoke. Everyone had their eyes on you now. You felt uncomfortable begin the center of attention, even if it wasn't you in particular that had caught their interest. 

"Man, that must be harsh. I can't imagine not being able to feel the sun. Dios mio!" Roberto clasped a hand to his forehead. "The sun is my life!" 

"That's because you need it for your powers, Roberto. That's completely different." Rahne shook her head. "Tell him he's welcome to join us at any time. Honestly, we love new faces."

"Yeah! I'm sure we could do some 'in the dark' type of stuff, right?" Tabitha added. "I'd be down!"

"Aw thanks! I'll tell him." You meant it. "I did ask if he wanted to join when it started to get dark, but he said he had work to get done. Maybe next time though."

   Now that that was out of the way, conversation boomed on again. After passing out a few Polaroids you has taken, you excused yourself for the night. You wanted to change out of your swimming clothes before going on to find Caliban.  

   If he's still awake, you thought. You didn't have your phone on you to tell the time. If it was too late, would it be rude to knock on his door? Would it be rude not to?

   You got to your door finally. Photos and camera were set on your desk immediately. The damp towel wrapped around you fell to the floor and you dug for clothes. Shower time. 

   You stepped out moments later freshly dressed and clean. The shower after a swim was always so satisfying. You grabbed the photos and walked around to your dresser to grab your album. 

   Collapsing onto your bed felt amazing. You realized just how tired you were now. Your legs felt achy and wobbly from hours of swimming. 

   You closed your eyes and rolled over to face the head of the bed. Oh comfort! You opened your eyes just a tad and in the blur of your tired vision lay a blob of orange and tan. 

   Caliban had left his flannel over shirt on your bed after his laughing fit earlier. You sat up and stared at it. Probably best to return it, right? What time is it anyway?

   You picked up your phone. 11:43pm, kinda late. Too late? You weren't sure. You could always just leave it hanging on his room's door knob. Although keeping it here for the night certainly wouldn't hurt anything.

   You hurriedly placed the pictures in the album, picked up the shirt and headed out the door. As  you wandered toward the elevator, curiosity made you try it on. The sleeves hung past your fingertips and the body came down mid thigh. It was so soft and smelled of fresh linen. 

   The elevator door opened as you were busy admiring the oversized shirt. Amara and Dani greeted you from inside. You stood there looking like a child dressing up in dad's clothes. They both giggled and bid you goodnight as you switched places. 

   You knocked on Caliban's door. No response. Another knock. Nothing. You tried the handle; it was unlocked. The door opened with a creak. 

"Hello?" You looked around in the darkness. "Its just me. I'm turning on the light." You turned the dimmer ever so gently, causing a soft orangish glow to blanket the room. 

   He wasn't there. You wondered where he'd gone off to, but decided to stay put until he got back. You closed the door and took a seat on the bed  to wait.

"Comfortable?" Caliban's voice woke you. 

"Oh my God! I can't believe-"

"It's alright. I like your top, by the way. I've got one just like it some whe-OH wait" he looked at his bare arms and t shirt in pretend shock. Sarcastic and dry as usual. 

"I found it in my room." You began to remove it. "I came looking for you and... well," you gestured to the bed. 

"Sorry, I would have been here earlier, but, wait how long were you waiting?" He looked at a small alarm clock on his night table. It read 12:38.

"Not long. I didn't mean to fall asleep waiting for you. I really shouldn't have just invited myself in either." Your tone was apologetic. 

   He waved a hand at you. Forget about it. "Its fine, really. That'll teach me for not locking my door. Now I've got some sort of clothing fairy leaving me gifts."

   You gave a sleepy laugh. He was impossible. "That's right, and now that I've delivered it I'll get back to my room."

"You don't have to unless you're too tired. I can walk you back either way." He folded his shirt neatly, "I wouldn't want you getting lost and falling asleep somewhere along the way." He grinned. 

"Or, and this is just a suggestion, I can stay right here and you can go?" You flopped backward to lay across the bed.

"Um... no. That's not gonna work for me." He pointed towards the bathroom with his thumb while he dug for bed clothes for the night. "I still haven't gotten to shower tonight and I'm not in any state to skip it, if I'm honest." 

"Gross. Go! I'll wait!" You crinkled your nose and chuckled. 

He looked down at you, upside down in your vision, "I'll be out in a couple of minutes, then."

"I'll be here." 

You didn't see him again until morning, however. You were comfortable and warm, and the bed was so soft. Within a few moments you were asleep again. Caliban didn't have the heart to wake you.


	5. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little more intimate.

   You woke a few hours later. It was dark still. The red blocky numbers on the clock on the night stand read 4:52am. You quickly realized something was off. The sleepy haze began to wear away. You knew this wasn't your room and you weren't alone. 

   While attempting to turn over, you found that movement was somewhat restricted. Quarters were a little tight and the fact that there was a long arm resting across you didn't help. Nor did the lanky legs entangled with your own. 

   You could both hear and feel soft, steady breathing from behind you. It tickled a little with each exhale. You fought against Caliban's dead weight in order to turn over, facing toward him. 

"Hey," you whispered and gently shook his shoulder. Nothing. The man was dead asleep. "Psst. Wake up." Still nothing. 

   With your head so close to his chest and the utter silence, except for that of his breathing, you could hear his heart beat. A consistent, rhythmic low thumping. The fragrances of soap from his skin and fresh linen from his clothes mingled pleasantly. 

   It didn't feel strange. There was no displeasure in the scenario. It was actually very calming and comfortable. To be completely honest, it felt right. Surprisingly so. Frighteningly so. 

   You closed your eyes and tried to ignore the sound of your own heart beating, thumping harder and faster. Instinct dictated that you should return his innocent, unconscious embrace with your own intentional one. Your conscience, on the other hand, fought that primal urge. 

   Sleep took hold of you once more. Comfort.  Bliss. Warmth surrounded you in the chilly bed room. The sound of light rain began to play its lullaby against the window glass. It was hard to fight it, so you surrendered yourself to slumber.

   Your last thought before drifting away was 'I hope the rain lasts. He'll be so happy if it does. The sun can't hurt him then.' You snuggled up closer and entered dreamland. 

   It felt as if only a mere moment had passed when your eyes opened again. The rain had indeed endured the wee hours and onward. Caliban was trying to, very slowly and gently, pull away from the intermingled mess the two of you had become. 

   Your eyes met his and he froze in place. It was still very dark, but his beautifully white skin was easy to make out. 

"I didn't mean to wake you." He swallowed hard. "I just have to..." He pointed to the bathroom door. 

"Oh!" You moved to allow him to get out of bed easier. "I'm sorry!" 

   He walked quietly in the darkness to the toilet. You laid there, looking at the spot he had occupied just seconds before. It was confusing, not knowing how to feel. You weren't sure if you you should leave now or not. What would he say? What was he thinking. Worry began to infiltrate your mind. 

   It was too late. You could hear water running and flushing. The door opened and your heart stopped. Why were you feeling this way? It didn't make any sense. Neither of you had done anything wrong. 

   Soft footsteps. You could barely hear them. For someone of such impressive stature, Caliban was very light on his feet. He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down and spoke. 

"Listen, I apologize for falling asleep like that." He didn't face you. Was that a bad sign? "I tried to wake you, and I did think about just letting you be and swapping rooms like you'd suggested," he turned around finally, "or, I dunno, carry you up stairs maybe?" 

"I really don't mind. To be honest its my fault. I knew I was overly tired and I still came down." Your heart was still pounding. 

"I was really knackered as well. I still shouldn't have," he lowered his voice, "was...I mean, do you think it was inappropriate of me? I want you to be honest."

"We were both just extremely tired and fell asleep." You held your hand out to him, although you were unsure of why and decided to pull it back again, feigning a stretch. "Its not a big deal. I woke up earlier and didn't freak out or anything. I just rolled over and went back to sleep. I'm fine as long as you are." 

   He sat there still for a minute. Anxiety began to well up inside you again. Then he did the unexpected. He pulled back the covers, slid under them and laid back down beside you. Butterflies. Heaven help you, the butterflies that danced in your stomach. 

   You wondered if he felt them too. He was so hard to read. He lay still, staring at the ceiling above. Rain belted out a lovely tune on the side of the mansion. The window became its instrument. 

"Are you OK?" You meant to be louder but your voice betrayed you and came out in a tiny whisper. 

   He rolled onto his right side in order to face you better. Knobby knees came up and touched your legs just above your own knees. He was so tall, he barely fit the bed without curling up. You had to tilt your head upward to see his face. 

"I'm alright. I just didn't want to...I can see how that could be... alarming? Or wrong? I never want to..." he fumbled for the words and just couldn't find them. You touched his arm in a gentle, reassuring manner. That seemed to help. 

   Neither of you spoke in that time, you just laid there in a bundle of nerves and butterflies. Taking it all in. The sounds of the rain and the other's breathing. The lovely light scents of soaps, fabric softeners, and that sweet, natural smell unique to each person. 

   The softness was both the best and the worst part. Everything, the sheets, the blanket, the pillows, his clothes, his skin. God, you wanted to enjoy that sensation the most. Explore it. But you refrained, as much as it almost hurt to do so.

   You wished you could read his mind. What a gift that would be! For now you couldn't tell if the intense feelings of joyful anxiety mixed with longing (no! DESIRE) were those of your own, his, or the both of you. 

   Eyes remained locked as if each of you were each searching the other's soul for answers. Your bodies remained a safe, platonic distance from each other. Touching innocently where it simply couldn't be avoided in such close quarters. Your hand still resting on his bare upper arm, fingers delighting in the contact between your skin and his. 

   You hated to break such an intense connection, but your bladder wouldn't allow it to continue. You excused yourself and the moment you got up, there was an empty feeling where those butterflies once danced. You wondered if they would ever get the chance to return. 

   Upon exiting the bathroom, you found the room  was lit and Caliban was shirtless and attempting to hurriedly dress. He looked at you wide eyed and unsure. You could see his chest rising and falling heavily. 

"Don't worry! I won't look." You exclaimed with a grin. You immediately closed your eyes and held your hands over them, attempting to revive a sense of normalcy between you. 

"Not much to see, but I appreciate the gesture." His voice was a little croaky, but he sounded like his normal self. "Alright. Your eyes are free to wander again. The goods have been put away."

   When you opened your eyes again you saw the same goofy grin on his face you'd become accustomed to. He was completely dressed now and ready for the day. The same could not be said of you. 

   The spell that had entrapped the two of you had been broken. For the most part, you were glad that something as silly as an accidental sleep over didn't ruin the bond you both shared. There was, however, a small part of you that you kept tucked away in the back of your mind. A part of you that yearned to be enchanted by his eyes, his touch, once more. 

    It was all you could think of that morning as you had dressed alone in your own room. But, you pushed it away into the back of your mind. Keep calm, carry on. That was the saying, wasn't it? You did just that. 

   Things were mostly normal in the days and weeks to come. Your mind often wandered to that little place hidden away, but only when you were alone. The garden rendezvous and late night talks still carried on as they always had. 

   The only difference you noticed was he was much more careful about casual touch. He used to tap on your shoulder or lay a hand on your arm when he spoke. Especially when he was excited or telling an anecdote. Now he held back. It was such a small detail, but you noticed. 

   Training with Charles and Jean helped occupy you, especially in the  first few days. Hanging out with Rahne, Dani, Amara and the rest really helped as well. Although you told no one about that night or about how you felt.  

   After a few weeks had passed since that night, you began to question whether or not you were seeing something that wasn't actually there. Whether he had felt anything or not. You tried not to think about it, but that somehow made things worse. 

   You had been at the institute for nearly three months when the professor had approached you with a job to do one Friday morning in late October. You knew that each of the older, more well trained mutants often used their gifts on these special missions. That you were to be entrusted with any sort of errand was a little nerve wracking. 

"Hello and good morning! If you would just step into my study, please, we'll get started." Charles allowed you to enter before himself. 

   It was not unlike any other day that you had sat within this room.  Except that in one of the two chairs sitting neatly in front of the desk, sat someone other than Miss Gray. It was hard to make out at first, it was a little darker than usual. The dusty old curtains had been drawn closed. 

   You took your usual seat and looked to your right. Caliban looked back at you. What was this about?

"I've asked you both to join me," his chair glided effortlessly over to his side of the desk, "because I'm in need of your help. It will require the both of you." He folded his hands nearly on the desktop with a smile. 

"Me?! I-I can't!" You sputtered. "I'm not ready! My-my training!" Your mouth hung open.

   Caliban placed one hand on yours. Snapped out of bewilderment, you realized you had risen from your seat. You looked down at his hand, then his face. He shook his head as if to say 'don't,' his kind blue eyes told you that all would be well. You took your seat again and his hand withdrew. 

"You really shouldn't underestimate yourself, my dear. You have remarkable power, you just don't yet know it. I have every bit of faith in you." Xavier was very calm and patient. 

"What do you need us to do?" Caliban, too, seemed quite calm. 

   It was hard to concentrate as the professor spoke. Your head was swimming, thoughts scattered to and fro. You were positive that he was mistaken. You had barely made any headway in your training. What the hell was he thinking?

"... so you will track him down, and you," his old, faded eyes met yours, "will use your abilities to persuade him into accepting who he is and that we can help. Approach the situation with caution," he warned, "be confident and sincere. You shouldn't have much problem." He wheeled around the desk to meet you with a handshake. "Thank you both." 

   Caliban rose from his seat to shake Charles' hand. This wasn't happening. It was all wrong. There must be someone else. Someone with more training, better powers. You stood once more.

"You're not sending anyone with us?" You pleaded. "What happens if it doesn't go the way we plan? What are we supposed to do?" 

"Stay calm. Be confident. Be sincere. You will do magnificently, I believe." He held out a shaky, aged hand. You took it in your own and nodded, mind still racing. 

    Once out the door you ran to your room. The elevator was much too slow for your taste at the moment, so you took the stairs. You weren't just nervous, you were terrified. What if you messed everything up? What if-

"What's gotten into you?" Caliban burst into the door just as you were about to shut it. "What's wrong?"

   You whipped around to face him. "Me! I'm what's wrong! I can't do this!"

"You'll be fine. I promise." 

"How? I don't even know what to say!" 

His large eyes grew even wider. "What do you mean you don't know what to say? He TOLD us what to say!" He exclaimed. 

"I wasn't listening! I was sitting there FROZEN IN FEAR!" You shouted back at him. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T LISTENING?! "  Now he was panicking as well. 

"STOP ASKING ME WHAT I MEAN!" You threw your arms up in frustration. "And stop looking at me like that or your goddamn eyes are gonna pop out of your head!" 

   It was a good thing it was Friday morning and most of the occupants in this wing were in classes. You wondered if anyone could hear you both shouting. Part of you didn't care if they heard. 

"Calm down, calm down." He closed his eyes. You weren't sure if he was talking to himself or you. Probably both, you decided. "We'll figure this out." He sat on the end of your bed and held his head in his hands. 

   You sat beside him. The burst of fear and anger resided and you now realized you weren't the only one who was nervous. The overwhelming need to comfort took its place. You put your arm around him and lay your head on his shoulder. 

   He sighed and leaned over to rest his head on yours. "Maybe I was wrong." He nuzzled against you ever so slightly, "Don't worry, I'll fix this."

"Wrong about what?" You spoke to him while looking at the reflection in the mirror. Those butterflies burst forth from within every part of you.

"Im the one who," he pulled away and sat up straight, "I asked Charles to send us together on an assignment." 

   Your head popped up from his shoulder now. You looked at him hard. Why? How could he? You pulled your arm back. He seemed to shrink away from you, looking oddly meek. 

"Why?" Your voice came out a hoarse whisper. 

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to," he paused and took a deep breath, "I wanted to be able to go walk around with you among other people." His eyes stayed on the floor. 

"What? I don't understand," you pressed. 

"People stare at me. But when I'm with you I don't care!" He looked at you now, voice rising again. "And the reason I don't care because for once I'm too busy being happy to notice!" 

   You couldn't move. You sat there eyes locked with his in a state of shock. It was happy shock, but shock nonetheless. You really made him that happy? His hand reached out and held yours. 

   Suddenly there was a noise in the hallway. A loud bang. The door flew open and Tabitha was in the door way looking wild and alarmed. 

"Are you OK? I heard yelling!" She looked at the two of you sitting together, eyes narrowing in on his hand holding yours. A wily grin snuck up on her face. "Oooooh! Lover's quarrel huh?" 

"What? No!" Caliban ripped his hand away from yours. 

"No, we're OK, Tabitha." You smiled at her politely. 

Tabitha winked at the both of you. "You know, you're supposed to let your girl win the arguments."

"Well that's sexist." You rolled your eyes.

"What are you on about? She's not MY girl." He croaked incredulously. 

"Whatever you say, Casper." She gave a thumbs up at him. His face tinged pink and his mouth formed a tight frown. 

"Don't!" You snapped sternly.

Tabitha laughed, "Don't what?"

"You know his name, Tabby." You stood up now, "now once again, we're OK. Thank you for checking in," turned her toward the door, "but we're fine," and gave her a final nudge and closed the door behind her. Tabitha's laughter howled and echoed in the hallway. 

   You turned the lock and slid down the door to the floor, where you lay like a lump. You emitted a long, growling, animalistic moan, then flipped onto your back. Great. Now you were annoyed; just flat out irritated. 

"Thank you for that." Caliban's voice was softer now. 

"She shouldn't have said that." You folded your arms with a little 'tut' and frowned, staring at the ceiling. 

"You do realize I can't really take you all the seriously with you doing that, right?" There was a hint of laughter in his voice. "I'm mean look at you! You look like a fed up child." 

"Let's do it," you were ignoring his last comment completely. 

"Wait, what?!" The laughter snapped right out of his voice. 

   You turned your head to him, "Our little mission thing. Let's do it. I'll give it my best shot."

"Well, we should probably go over the plan first since you decided not to listen the first time 'round." 

   He stood up and took a few steps over to where you lay, until he was standing over you. One foot on either side, he held a hand out and bent forward to help you up. You took his hand gladly and pulled yourself up into a standing position. 

   You both sat on the bed once again, this time in a much happier setting. He went over the plan and you listened intently. He stopped every so often to quiz you on what had been said. He wanted to make damn sure there wouldn't be anymore shouting between you. 

  Luckily things weren't nearly as complicated as you had thought. It may have helped to have listened the first time when the professor had explained it. You could definitely do this. 

   The two of you would go out that evening to a nearby city. Once there, Caliban would find a young boy named Trevor who was starting to develop telekinetic abilities. You would then try to convince him, and more importantly, his parents that he would receive a free ride in a posh private school. 

That didn't sound too hard. You certainly didn't have to think on it much before you decided, after all. Right?

Stay calm. Be confident. Be sincere.


	6. Be sincere, be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first assignment is here. Will it be a walk in the park?

   It was time. Time to start your first assignment. It would only be about a half hour drive. You dishes down stairs. "Xavier Institute for Higher Learning" pamphlet and business card in hand. Nervous didn't even begin to describe how you felt. 

"Well don't you look nice." Caliban was standing by the doorway waiting for you. He was dressed in tan dress pants and a blue dress shirt that matched his eyes. 

"Aw, thanks. So do you." You meant it. 

"Date night?" A taunting voice called out. 

"Tabitha, I swear to-"

"Quite right. Let's wish them luck, shall we?" Charles interrupted. He came over to you with a wink and a smile, holding out one hand.

   You took his hand and he patted yours with his other. It was a such a simple, yet comforting gesture. One you greatly appreciated. 

"You will do just fine." He said in a soft, low voice. 

   He then turned to your partner, who was dawning a large brown overcoat and matching fedora. They shook hands. You raised an eye brow at the watchful eyes that had gathered around. They were so nosey but you couldn't help but be amused. 

   You understood, for the most part, their curiosity. You had watched as the professor had spoke in hushed tones to those of more tenure. Logan, Scott and Jean, Ororo, among others often stood in this very spot along with Charles, discussing secrets in hushed tones.

   Although, you knew that their curiosity leaned more toward the speculation that you and he were an item rather than the actual errand itself. You liked the idea, however it annoyed you that they saw it as more of a spectacle. You didn't like to admit it, but you knew it was mostly due to his peculiar nature and unique appearance. 

   You put on your own jacket and after Caliban had located his sunglasses, gloves, scarf and an umbrella, you were off. You both walked over toward the oversized garage. There you found the vehicle you were to use. 

   Caliban had refused to drive as he'd not yet done it before. The drive was awkwardly silent. It was still daylight so he was busy hiding under the protective layers of his gray scarf. Its pretty hard to carry on a conversation when you can't understand what the other is saying. 

"We're getting close." His muffled voice surprised you. 

"Which way?" You glanced at him from the corner of your eye. 

"Park." He pulled the scarf away from his mouth in order to be heard and pointed to a side street. 

   You found an empty space and brought the car to a halt. The passenger door swung open and the umbrella popped out. The tall, white mutant stepped out carefully and you followed suit.

"What are you-"

"Shhh!" He held up a hand. Under the protection of the umbrella, he pulled the scarf down, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. You watched in silence as he turned his head this way and that, lost in concentration. 

"This way. He's very close," he finally spoke. 

   You'd never seen him use his power before. It was kind of fascinating. He set off and you struggled to keep up with his stride. 

"So, you're kind of like a blood hound, huh?"  My God, it almost took three of your steps to make up one of his own. 

   He whipped around with a disapproving look on his face. Apparently he didn't much care for being likened to a dog. The comparison was uncanny however. 

"Sorry..."  

Caliban stopped. "That one," he pointed to a light yellow house. 

"Show time." You grumbled unenthusiastically. 

   You reached the house and knocked on the door. Caliban squeezed your shoulder encouragingly. There were several thumps from inside the house, followed by shouting. 

   A woman came to the door. Her scowl was unlike any you'd seen before. Deeper and more threatening. You put on your best smile and prepared to introduce yourselves. 

"No solicitors!" The woman growled. Well that caught you off guard. 

"Hello! We're not here to sell anything. If I could just-"

   The door slammed. You stood there, stunned. What the hell just happened? You looked up at Caliban, wide eyed. He shrugged and looked back at the door. 

"Cal," you felt defeated already, "I-I don't...what do we do now?" 

   He cleared his throat and furrowed his brow. He wasn't going to back down now. With one large hand he knocked on the door a little more aggressively than you had. There was silence. 

   You were about to suggest you leave, when the door opened again. The woman was back and looking cross. She looked up at him defiantly. 

"We would like to have a word about your son." He stated flatly. 

   She looked from him, to you, then back again. "Go on." 

   You took a deep breath and plastered a big smile on your face. "Hello, I'm (your name). I'm here to represent Xavier's School of Higher Learning, a state of the art private school in Westchester. Your son, Trevor, has been chosen by the founder himself, Professor Charles Xavier, to receive a full scholarship to the institute." 

   You held out the card and pamphlet. The woman looked at it blankly for an awkwardly long time before taking them. You looked at Caliban, who had stepped back to give you the floor. He nodded. A solemn look hung on his face. 

"If you would like, we could schedule a meeting to discuss this opportunity with Mr. Xavier at your leisure." You thought if you smiled like this for much longer, your cheeks would cramp.

   She flipped the pamphlet over, then back again. Looking back up at Caliban suspiciously, she lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. She pointed at him, smoke rolling from her nostrils like a short angry dragon. 

"What the hell are you?" Smoke drifted out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Me?" He was caught off guard. He normally stayed in the vehicle for these things. "I-I'm Professor Charles Xavier's...assistant." He switched the umbrella to his other hand and held out his right to shake hers. She ignored it of course. 

"Why you look like that?" She took another drag from her cigarette. 

   The poor man looked horrified. Absolutely horrified, and for good reason. You could sense he was feeling rather embarrassed. Thinking quick, you placed one hand on his shoulder and gave her a very fake smile despite the urge to punch the bitch. 

"As you can see, Mr.... Caliban... here has albinism. The sun can be very-" 

"I don't care." She snapped. "Long as he ain't one of them mutants." Caliban's muscles tensed up. She turned to yell inside, "TREVOR! GET OVER HERE!" 

   A young boy of about 13 appeared in the doorway beside her. He looked at each of you at length. Trevor's mother placed her cigarette firmly in her mouth and put her hand on his shoulder. You decided now would be the best time to test your abilities. You concentrated hard and focused on changing the woman's perspective. 

   You focused while thinking to yourself 'Project positivity. Convince them to accept. Make them cooperate. Address the boy first. He might be easier to sway.' 

"Hello, Trevor. Your mother here is very pleased to hear you've been chosen to receive the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning Scholarship!" His mother nodded in agreement. It was working! "We were just about to schedule a conference with the professor. We're all very proud of you." 

"We really are." Trevor's mother gave his shoulder a squeeze and a light shake. Her abrasive demeanor had melted away to a much more pleasant manner.

   Caliban looked at you in awe. He pulled his sunglasses off and hung them in the pocket of his shirt, just to better watch the exchange unfold. You were feeling exhilarated now. This was amazing. 

"What are you doing?" The young boy looked at his mother, then to you. "What's going on?" 

"Well, we just wanted to congratulate you and get you set up to come meet with the professor to discuss your future in education." You tried to keep your focus on his mother. "Your mom was just about to call the number on the card I gave her," The burly woman pulled a phone out of her pocket and held up the card. 

"You're very excited aren't you, Trevor?" You focused on the boy now. 'He's doubting, make him  believe' you thought to yourself. "You would like to go as soon as possible, right?" 

   Trevor smiled for a moment, then something happened. Something in him changed. He blinked and frowned again. 

"Stop it!" He clenched his fists. You felt what you could only describe as a storm cloud welling up inside the boy. 

"Stop what, honey?" His mother asked sweetly still dazed in happiness. 

"What are you doing to her? Let her go!" He shouted. "That's not my mother!"

"Trevor," you were quickly losing control, "everything is alright. Everyone is calm. We're here to help." You focused harder. "We just want to help. You're-" 

"NO! I'M NOT ONE OF YOU!" Trevor was fighting your control now. "I'M NOT!" There was a strange static in the air. You felt a sort of pressure all around you. 

   Inside your head, Trevor's voice rang out. Belting loudly, full of fear, and hate. Self hate. 'I'M NOT A MUTANT! MOTHER HATES MUTANTS! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!'

"Oh Shit!" Caliban grabbed you by the arm and yanked you backward to him and away from the teenage boy. 

"No, I can do this." You stepped forward again, freeing your arm from the larger man's grip. You closed your eyes now as you spoke. Be sincere.  "Trevor, you are calm. There's nothing wrong. I promise you." 

   He very slowly seemed to calm down. For a long time you repeated in your mind and aloud that Charles Xavier could help him. Several minutes went by. He was listening. More importantly he was feeling and believing. Thank goodness. Stay calm. Be confident. Be sincere. 

   Caliban stood by closely, his nerves on edge.  Trevor's mother continued to stand there looking as if she was having a wonderful daydream. Her cigarette was mostly ash now. Phone and card were both still in hand. 

"Your mom wants to call the school right now and let them know you would like to visit right away and join. You both want this very much." You continued to focus on directing excitement and joy to the miserable mother, and hope to her son. 

   The woman began to dial. You tried to keep hold on the young teenager. Deep down inside his fear was fighting you but you held on. 

   When she was finished with her phone call, she thanked you both and shut the door. You wondered what would happen now. Would they actually show up? Or would the empathic 'spell' wear off? 

   Time would tell. Day light was just beginning to fade and it was time to get back. You both hurried to the car. The weather was getting chilly and neither wanted to stay on that porch a second longer. 

   When you reached the black vehicle, you were stopped by Caliban before you could get in. Once again he was pulling you by your arm. That look of awe had returned to his pale face. 

"That was amazing. I mean, really, I'm actually very impressed." His smile was genuine. 

"Thank you. I know it got kind of scary there for a minute." 

"You're telling me! Man alive! I felt this-this explosion of power. I'm not going to lie, I wanted to book it." He hugged you tightly. "I'm really proud of you right now." 

   You got into the car and this time, without needing the scarf quite as much, conversation flowed much more easily. Suddenly you had an idea. There had been a really lovely park close to the mansion that you had passed by every so often. You decided to stop off there before heading home. 

"Where are we?" Caliban inquired when you pulled  in to a nearly empty lot. 

"Well, you did tell me just this very morning that you'd like to walk around with me, so," you held out your arms in a ta-da motion, "let's walk." 

   It was dark enough now that the umbrella and sunglasses were unnecessary, but chilly enough that he didn't mind keeping on the rest. The two of you walked down a well worn path. Silence fell between you, but it was a nice, content silence. 

   There were a handful of people still walking about here and there. A man was sitting on a park bench with his dog. A woman jogged past, the faint tune of Queen's 'We Will Rock You' drifted from her earbuds. No one stared, nor pointed or talked in hushed tones when you both passed. Even if they had, he wouldn't have noticed. 

   You came to a nice, still pond. The geese had not yet migrated, and swam in lazy circles in the distance. The sky reflected a brilliant, blazing orange on the mirror-like surface. There was a bench near the water's edge that you chose to take a small break on.  

   You both say together, watching the geese glide across the water. The air smelled nice and fresh. The leaves on the trees were stunning shades of scarlet, gold, and bronze. The chilly breeze was refreshing. 

"Thank you, by the way," you finally spoke up, "for volunteering me. I'm glad you did." 

"I'm glad you actually went through with it." Caliban sat back against the bench and stretched his long legs. 

   The setting sun cast an orangy-pink glow on his skin. His bright blue eyes watched the water with a peaceful gaze. Those long eyelashes of his were especially noticeable in this lighting. Like delicate silver threads of spider silk. 

   He caught you staring and raised one beautiful platinum eyebrow. You couldn't hold this in any longer. If you didn't tell him now, when would you? You had to say something. 

   Before you could speak, his lips silenced your own. (Help) His lips were so soft. He pulled you closer and you threw your arms around his neck, knocking his hat off. (Never mind, don't help.) You never dreamed he would taste so good. 

   Your hand crept up to the back of his head to pull him closer. His skin was smooth and warm against your cold fingertips. You felt weak all over. He let a little, deep moan escape from his mouth as you  gently bit his bottom lip. Forget the damn butterflies, these were fireworks racing and bursting inside of you!

   He pulled away finally. It may have only lasted a few seconds, or it might have been hours. You didn't know, nor did you care either way. It could be the end of the world and you'd die smiling. 

"I'm sorry. I-," he squeaked. He looked terrified, like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Trust me, you don't have to apologize." You were beaming. 

"You're sure?" He leaned in closer again. 

"Definitely. I mean if you really want to, we can give it another go, just to make sure..." You shrugged with a laugh. 

"Well, good. Because you can't take it back now." He sounded relieved and quickly gave you a peck on the cheek. 

   You both laughed. He picked up his hat and slammed it I your head, then put his arm around your shoulders and held you tightly. You reached out for his other hand, your fingers interlaced with his. You felt like crying you were so happy.  You could sense that he felt the same way. 

   Despite the dropping temperature, you sat there together watching the moon rise. Caliban removed his scarf and wrapped it around you at the first sign of a shiver and reluctantly suggested it was time to go home. Unfortunately you knew he was right. 

   The whole ride home, your hands remained tightly clasped to the other's. The drive was quiet, but you both knew nothing needed to be said. You parked in the garage and, before exiting the vehicle, you shared another passionate, deep kiss. 

   It was hard to pull away. The feeling of his tongue made you see stars. You wanted to climb into his lap. Straddle his long legs. Unbutton that shirt that matched his gorgeous, sparkling eyes. Oh, what you would give to wake up in the morning wearing nothing but that shirt! Woah, slow down now!

   You pulled away simply to come up for air. His heart was beating so hard, his pulse was visible in his neck. You traced a finger along the throbbing artery and up to his jaw. He held your hand to his cheek and grinned, revealing his perfectly white, and adorably uneven teeth. 

"We should probably calm down before we go in." You confessed. 

   He nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and released it. You opened your door and motioned for him to follow. He shook his head and blushed. 

"What's wrong?" You hoped he wasn't having second thoughts. 

"You said we needed to calm down, so this is me waiting for things to calm down." He said slowly. His face was still rosy. You gave him quizzical look. He sighed and exclaimed "Well I'm not about to go in there, hunched over, waddling around like a dinosaur trying to hide it!" To make his point he pointed downward to-

"Ohhh." It was your turn to blush. You burst out laughing. He joined you. 

   Soon you were walking quietly into the house, trying not to make too much noise. It was nearly midnight after all. The temptation to continue kissing him  was hard to fight. 

"I'm glad you finally made it home safely." Charles Xavier's voice startled you both. "I see you were successful today. Job well done, both of you." 

   He looked at the both of you for a moment, then with a knowing little smile, "Congratulations are in order? It seems you've accomplished more than just the one task." He turned his chair around to go down the opposite corridor. "Goodnight, Caliban, (your name)." 

    You walked together toward the elevator and  decided on just one last kiss before you parted ways to shower and get some rest. Just to tide you over for the night. You didn't want to let him go. You wanted so badly to just make this moment last. 

   In the end you hugged him and he held you. Cheeks, jaw, neck, collar bone. There wasn't a bare spot of his skin that you didn't try to kiss. He gladly accepted the challenge and covered you as well before saying goodnight.  

   That night you barely slept. Your mind just couldn't settle, and for the life of you, you didn't know how to make it stop racing. The result was a million different, equally uncomfortable positions.


	7. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween spirit has hit the institute. Things heat up.

Come sun up, not even lack of sleep could kill your mood. You woke that morning a little after 8am feeling like you were on top of the world. You cheerfully got dressed and ran down the hall. 

   You got to Caliban's bedroom and knocked, excited for what the day ahead may bring. The door opened and you slipped in. He immediately wrapped his arms around you and picked you up in a tight embrace. You put your arms around his neck and kissed him good morning. 

"Thank God. I won't lie, I had myself half convinced you'd have changed your mind by morning." He set you down. "Never in a million years would I have guessed this would happen. Not to me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to back out now," you told him in a soft tone, "Ever since our little accidental sleepover, I've wanted to tell you how I felt." 

"Well, why didn't you? That certainly would have made things a lot easier." He led you over to the bed to have a seat.

"Honestly, I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way." You flopped down on the bed lazily. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I didn't think it was my place to be honest. I've got nothing to offer. Just look at me! I look strange. Well, ugly is the word most prefer, actually. I don't even have a proper last name for crying out loud! What right do I have to even think about approaching someone like you?" He looked utterly defeated. 

"Stop. You're not ugly at all. I think you're extremely attractive."

"Oh, I'm gorgeous now am I?" He scoffed lightly.

   Rolling your eyes you continued. "Anyway, it's not about last names or what you think you may or may not have to offer. What matters is," Taking both of his hands in yours, you held them tightly. "...I really think...that I'm in love with you. And if you feel the same way, then nothing else matters."  

"I do. I really do. And if I'm sure about anything," he leaned extremely close, teasing your lips with his own, "...it's that I'm starving. Pancakes?" He jumped up and snickered.

"You are unbelievable." You shook your head in amusement. 

   Amara and an older teen named Ray joined the two of you in the dining hall. She informed you both that they and a few others planned on carving pumpkins that afternoon for Halloween. Amara kindly invited you both to join. 

"It's gonna be sooo fun! Please?" How could you say no to that? 

"Sure. I love pumpkin carving." You agreed. 

   They turned to look at Caliban, who was in the middle of shoving another bite of pancake into his mouth. He looked up from his plate at them with a questioning look. You nodded at him as a sign to say yes.

"What? Are you meaning me?" His words were muffled. 

"Oh for goodness- SWALLOW first!" You cracked up laughing. 

"Well, yes. We'd like you to join us," Amara smiled, "if you want to that is." 

Ray nodded I agreement. "Yeah dude, c'mon!"

   Caliban took a moment to process the request. He chewed slowly with a blank stare. Then looked back at them and gave a small nod. 

"Yay! Oh my god, we're gonna have so much fun! I promise!" Amara was such a bubbly little thing. Her excitement was always so genuine. "I gotta go tell the others!" 

   The young girl jumped up from her seat and made to run off, then doubled back to clean up her plate and glass. She gave a little embarrassed giggle and was off to the kitchen. Ray shook his head in amusement and followed her. 

"Later guys." He waved as he walked away. 

   Caliban continued to eat slowly, almost painfully so, while wearing a very puzzled expression. The table was almost vacant now, but he stared at the seats once occupied by the two younger mutants. After a few minutes he nudged you to get your attention. 

"Did you ask them to do that?" He sounded suspicious. 

"Do what?" 

"Did you tell them to ask me to go hack up gourds with them?" Very suspicious.

"No? Why do you ask?" You began to gather your dishes.

"Nearly four, no five," he corrected himself, "five months I've been here now. Why is it all of the sudden I'm getting asked to do anything?" 

"Maybe because you're a little more open to being around them than before?" You stood up. "You were a bit skittish with me at first. Then once you got comfortable, well..." 

"Well there was a reason for that, you know." He grumbled and stood as well. "I've told you, when you look like you belong in a morgue, you don't really feel comfortable running up to an attractive person and making a fool of yourself." 

"You need to stop always talking down on yourself. You're gorgeous, remember?" You gave him a wink. "All I'm saying is that maybe they're starting to get comfortable with you now as well."

   Hand in hand the dishes were cleared and brought to the kitchen. They were then loaded up for a wash. You both took to tidying what had been neglected in the kitchen before going about your day. 

   After you left the kitchen, you made your way over to Caliban's room to get ready for the outdoor activities. As you passed the professor's study, a familiar face emerged. You both stopped dead in your tracks as you stood face to face with Trevor's mother. She and Trevor both smiled and waved as they walked past. 

   You turned to look at each other. Both of you were wearing a very accomplished expression on your faces. It must have worked after all. He gave your hand a congratulatory squeeze. 

   Caliban got his sun gear on while you peeked out his window through the heavy curtains. You could see Charles outside watching some of his many children play. Ororo stood with him and they seemed to be sharing a laugh. 

   Scott and Jean were busy setting pumpkins aside beneath the shade of the trees. Logan was being less helpful. He moodily hauled a pumpkin here and there. 

   It was a beautiful, crisp fall day. Halloween was Sunday and everyone was excited. It was one of the very rare times some could truly be themselves without fear and ridicule. For others, it would be the only time they could walk outside of the protective walls of the school. 

   Caliban seemed to thrive in this weather. Although the sun was still very much a threat, he could walk around outside comfortably under his layers of protective clothing. He enjoyed the colors of the leaves and the wonderful smells all around that Autumn brings. He may have denied it, but he also delighted in everything pumpkin spice. 

   The subject of costumes came up amongst the students often in the past couple of weeks. Rahne planned on going in her lycanthrope form. She demonstrated since you'd not yet seen it. You were in awe, she was absolutely stunning.  

   Kurt had been showing up here and there via teleportation as a fuzzy blue pirate. For the past several days you could hear *BAMF* "Arrrrgh!" or *BAMF* "Shiver me timbers!" among other things throughout the entire mansion. You found his enthusiasm simply adorable. 

   Trick-or-treat groups were assigned for safety and the younger children were buzzing with excitement. You looked around at the decorations and games set up. Jamie was bobbing for apples with two copies of himself. Another group were making a home made scarecrow for the garden. It was such a gift that despite the differences between 'normal' homo sapiens and mutants, professor Xavier always strived to allow his students a sense of normalcy. 

   After some talking it was decided that after the carving was over, the seeds should be roasted. You threw out there that it would be a good idea to make pumpkin spice rolls as well. Possibly even for certain mutants who denied their love for them? You gladly volunteered with help from Jean and Dani. 

   In the meantime everyone gathered under the shade of a group of trees. The big striped umbrella was set up as an extra precaution as the wind ruffled the leaves above allowing beams of sunlight to pierce through every so often. Fold out lawn chairs practically littered the area.

   Caliban found pumpkin carving rather tedious and messy. Amara encouraged him as he hacked away clumsily. Dani tried to show him that he wasn't alone with his poor carving skills by showing him her own. While hers was wobbly, it was a far cry from what he had done. 

"Well that looks alright though, doesn't it! Look at this, it's a mess! I've massacred it." He turned around a pathetically wonky little face. 

"Oh my God!" Your hands flew to your mouth to quiet a giggle. 

"Apparently I've hooves for hands." He cringed at his creation.

"Pues, that's nothing! Come look at Sam's!" Roberto was shaking with laughter. Sam gave him a hard side eye and turned his pumpkin to reveal an even sadder face. 

"I ain't good at this. So what?" He shrugged. 

"Aw, Sam! I think it looks great!" Amara soothed. That won a little smile on the blonde boy's face. 

"Thanks, Amara." He blushed. 

"Logan! You're supposed to be CARVING the pumpkins, not pummeling them!" Ororo called out in alarm. 

"You say po-TAY-to," SLASH, "I say po-TAH-to." Logan responded flatly, a devilishly handsome smirk on his face. He put his clawed fist through a third pumpkin. The shattered remains of the first two lay at his feet. 

   Everyone had watched it play out before them and remained hushed. Charles burst out chuckling, causing everyone else to join in. Ororo looked on in disapproval. 

   That night the rec room was full of mutants watching cheesy B movie horror films. There was laughter and snacks and just good feelings all around. You loved your new home and your new family. 

   The day had produced a nice stack of photos for your album. You rearranged them as you waited on Caliban to finish his slice of pumpkin roll. Dani came over and sat down.

"How is it? I haven't tried it yet, but I'm thinking about it." She asked pointing to his plate. He held up a hand and made it teeter to say 'so so.' 

"Really, so that's why it's your third piece huh? Because it's only just ok?" You teased. 

"Second, thank you very much!" He blurted indignantly as soon as he swallowed his mouthful.

   Dani giggled and rushed off to grab some before it disappeared. She returned with Tabitha at her side moments later. Tabitha winked at Caliban and he squinted at her hard. 

"Relax, stud! Truce?" She held out a hand to him. 

   He looked at you in alarm and mouthed the word 'stud?' You shrugged with a grin. He wasn't used to all of this. Friendly teasing from Tabitha and words of encouragement from Amara and Dani; it felt strange and foreign but he accepted it in the end. You had felt his anxiety decline greatly as the day had progressed. 

"Right." He replied and took her hand. "Cheers."

   For the first time he began to feel he belonged somewhere. As a result, he began to open up more and conversation flowed from him freely. You were thankful that everyone else finally got to see him the way you did; a genuinely good natured, funny person. Not just a strange mutant. 

   As soon as he finished, you walked over to his door with him and gave him a departure kiss. He promised he would meet you upstairs but needed a shower first. He complained that the pumpkin had stained his hands.   

   In your room, you shuffled through the stack of photographs again searching for just one. You had asked Sam to take a picture of you and Caliban together holding your pumpkins. You located it and stared at it lovingly. 

   In the photograph he was sitting down in a fold out chair, patio umbrella overhead and you standing right beside him. At the last second before Sam snapped the picture, you had planted a kiss on his cheek. There was just something about the way he had looked at you during that moment that you loved. 

   You set the photos on your desk along with your camera. The picture you had pulled from the pile was hung up on your mirror. And now a nice, relaxing shower was just the thing to end a perfect night. Afterward, you brushed your teeth while writing dates and little notes on all of the other pictures. 

   Caliban came up soon enough and looked through them alongside you. The two of you lay on your bellies side by side talking and laughing at some of the events of the day. Tomorrow would be even better for sure, you both agreed.

    After a little while you realized you were both pretty tired. Lack of sleep the night before had hit hard. You sat up against your headboard, trying to stay awake. Caliban didn't fight it however. He laid his head in your lap and curled up comfortably. 

"Hey," you whispered softly to him. 

"Hmm?" 

"Will you...do you want to stay with me tonight?" You stroked his smooth head and smiled as his eyes got heavier with each caress. 

"Do you want me to?" He mumbled lazily. 

"Please? I just want to hold you all night." 

"A man can't turn down that offer, now can he?" His eyes remained closed but little hint of a smirk grew on his face. 

   You forced yourself up from the bed's soft warmth to use the restroom. When it was his turn, you made certain the curtains were drawn tightly. They were thankfully. You jumped onto the bed while he turned off the light and joined you. 

"Come here." You whispered into the darkness. Caliban gladly obliged with haste. 

   He lovingly ran his fingers through your hair. With the other hand he pulled you in closer. Your heart leapt with joy. Your fingertips traced over his chest, taking note of every dip and curve of his ribs.

   Once again your senses were elated by every touch, every kiss, every...wait was he wearing cologne? You nuzzled into his neck. Yes, he definitely was. It smelled amazing. 

   He began to kiss along your jaw line and continued down your throat to your chest. Every peck bringing forth an explosion of goosebumps all over your body. You wrapped a leg around him, wanting him as close as possible. He lurched to the side and you both moved together in one fluid motion so that he now lay on top of you. 

   Neither of you fought the compulsions that drove you that night. You both wanted this. Craved it. Needed it. What started as passionate fooling around quickly became something much more raw and carnal. 

   You reached a hand under his shirt and gently dug your nails into his back, lightly scratching as u you did so. He reacted by pressing into your thigh hard. You grabbed his hips and forced him to thrust forward again an exhilarated gasp escaped his lips. 

"Are you sure about this?" He whimpered as you caressed him over his pants. 

"Yes," you gasped, "are you?" There was honestly nothing you wanted more. 

"Mm-hmm." He was helpless in your hands. The tall albino mutant squirmed against your body relenting all control to you. 

   You moved your hands from his hip bones to the band of his pants and slowly pulled at them. He tugged at your shirt. Each article of clothing was pulled this way and that until they were no longer in the way. 

    Caliban's fingers ran tenderly all over your body. You returned the favor delighting in the goosebumps you left behind. Who knew skin could be so soft? So sweetly fragrant? You continued to kiss each other's bodies until simply kissing wasn't enough. 

   Tongues quickly replaced kissing where desire called for it. He was making your legs quiver with ecstasy. Soon you switched roles and laid him down while you explored his body. 

   You wrapped your fingers around his cock and began tasting him. He moaned quietly with each stroke. His body spasmed as you attempted to take the full length of him in your mouth. You continued until he couldn't take it any longer. He pulled you ontop of him and pushed your hips down slowly. 

   You shoved your fist to your mouth to stifle yourself. A blissful whimper escaped as he gradually pushed himself inside. You bit your lip as he began to gently and methodically thrust. It was all you could do to not let out a rapturous scream. 

   Heaven. You were in absolute Heaven. Every moment, in and out, every moan. You couldn't hold it in anymore. The frantic grinding intensified until you felt the sweet release of orgasm. 

   You cried out and he grunted and slammed into you harder and faster. The throbbing of your body had pushed him over the edge. He drew in a sharp breath and let it out in a deep, low satisfied mixture of a growl and moan.  

   Soon you were both laying in a sweaty messy heap. Each lover gasped for air. As soon as your legs stopped feeling like rubber, you both jumped into the shower to clean up. 

   Caliban looked even more lanky unclothed. Lanky and lovely. In your stark white bathroom he might have blended in it if wasn't for his big blue eyes. 

   Water cascaded down his colorless skin, giving his body a pearly shimmer to it. You thought about how he had joked that morning about being gorgeous. He was right. He really was gorgeous. 

   You couldn't take your eyes away from him. This all felt like a dream. You felt if you looked away for any amount of time it would all melt away and you'd wake up, alone in your bed. 

"Well alright, you've had a peek." He was tired and drained now but his wit was still sharp as ever. 

"Thank you for that." You said meekly. 

   You didn't have to move much to wrap your arms around him in appreciation. The shower was a bit cramped with the both of you constantly knocking into one another as you washed yourselves. Neither of you minded, however. 

"I should be thanking you. I can't believe my luck, I've actually found someone who wants to do the sideways tango with me." Always a joke with him. 

"And I'll keep doing it, if you never call it that again."   
     
"Sorry, what would you prefer? The No No Cha Cha?" His mischievous smirk was to die for. 

"Ew! That's- that's just worse somehow! Just say-" 

"What about Cock snuggling? Having a hump?" 

"Stop!" You covered your ears playfully. 

"Making whoopie is an old classic. Oh I know, what are your thoughts on Hanky Panky? Does doing the do strike your fancy?" 

   You reached up and covered his mouth. You were laughing so hard you were shaking. He threw up his hands in surrender and you pulled your hand away.  

   He leaned in to kiss you and instead, said in a very serious tone, "Fuck-ing," before jumping out of the shower cracking up at himself. 

"You're vulgar! Go away!" But you couldn't deny that you loved every bit of it. 

   You turned off the water and stepped out as well. Caliban was already getting dressed. He pulled up his plaid flannel bottoms. The look on his face told you he was being honest when he said he felt lucky. He picked up his shirt and you laid a hand on his bare chest. 

"Leave it." You suggested to him. He shrugged and draped it over the back of your desk chair. 

   Once you were both dressed, it was definitely time for sleep. There wasn't a moment that night that at least one of you wasn't holding the other. Life was grand, and it was only just the beginning.


	8. Secret Family

   Halloween came and went and November rolled in. Students and faculty alike were reminded that they were more than welcome to remain at the school should they so choose during Thanksgiving break. It was a generous offer, seeing as how some didn't have homes or families to return to. 

   You had not yet decided what you would do come break. Part of you wanted to go home. Would you tell your family about Caliban? Could you even hold it in if you tried? What if you brought him there so they could see for themselves how wonderful he really was? 

   You had tried to ask his opinion, but he changed the subject quickly. You had no idea where he would be heading, or if he was going anywhere at all. You honestly still didn't even know if he had a family or not. 

   The questions plagued you buy you tried your best to allow him to tell you on his own terms. He might be ready to answer someday and you wanted to be there for him. Even if he was never ready, you would be there. 

   By now the leaves had mostly fallen and temperatures were quite frigid at night. Late night walks were occurring less often and less enjoyable. Not because of the falling temperatures. It was more the fact that the colder it got, the more worried Caliban seemed to become. 

   Although he'd brush it off when asked, you noticed there was something weighing on his mind. A couple of times he went off alone with the promise of hurrying back. When he would return that you were certain he had been crying. 

   Your worry began to increase daily. It wasn't the secrecy that kept you awake at night, nor the trips alone. He was a grown man; you trusted him and respected his freedom. It was the fact that something was clearly eating away at him, tearing him up inside and you couldn't help. 

   Thanksgiving break finally arrived and most of the students were traveling home. A handful stayed and enjoyed the silence that had fallen on the institute. You debated on asking Caliban again what he planned to do. You didn't want to leave him all alone, but you didn't want to ruin any plans he may have either. 

   That morning you woke up early. He was still sleeping peacefully beside you. Snuggling up to him you thought it over and decided to invite him to come home with you. You'd tell your family after he either declined or accepted. 

   These moments were your favorite. The simple moments where you could just lay there and listen to the peaceful breathing of the man you loved. Feel his heart beating in his bare chest. Lightly run your fingers along the contours of his face. 

   The other things you did together like taking walks in the park, talking with friends, even doing chores were wonderful as well. Oh and the sex. Don't forget the sex. That was absolutely amazing of course. But it was these little moments that you particularly held dear. 

   You felt blessed to be able to wake up to him every day. Ever since that first intense, lustful night together neither of you could go without each other before falling asleep. Neither of you had ever slept better.

"Good morning," you began to poke at him. "Wake up. Waaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuup!" 

"Well, that's annoying." He grumbled and rolled over face down in the pillow. 

"Oh come on." You crawled on top of him, straddling his lower back and wiggled your hips side to side. "Get up!" 

"Do I have a choice or are you just going to poke at me more?" He tried to sound irritated but you knew better. 

"I'm gonna just keep poking at you." You began to lightly scratch his back, just the way he liked. He stretched and yawned loudly. 

"Fair enough. I'm up." He raised off the bed slightly and you slumped off to your side of the bed again. He laid back down and faced you with a grin. 

   Weekends were so lovely. You could lay in bed and just enjoy the comfort and company of him. You decided it was now or never. 

"I wanted to ask," you bit your lip and tried to word your question carefully, "would you want to come with me during break? Its safe! My family wouldn't mind. I mean if you have plans, it's ok. I just wanted to-" you stopped, unsure of how to end your thoughts.

   It felt cruel, trapping him like this when you knew whatever he was keeping from you was clearly causing him a great amount of grief. He fidgeted and his expression fell solemn. Before you could apologize and tell him he didn't have to answer, he spoke. 

"I would like to, really," he looked away, "but I've a previous engagement."

"It's ok." You were disappointed. You had expected him to say no, but disappointment still tugged at your heart. 

"I'm going home." He said finally after a moment of silence. "I have a few things to help out with there." 

   He'd never spoken of a home before. You suddenly didn't feel disappointed anymore. Now you were intrigued. 

"Is everything ok?" 

   He fell silent again. You lay beside him stroking his cheek and waiting patiently for an answer. He sighed. 

"No, not really. Well," he scrunched up his face the way he always did when reevaluating his choice of words, "ehh, yes and no. Everyone is alright for now. I just need to do a few things to keep it that way."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" You propped yourself up on your elbows. "I'll do anything I can." 

   He gave a very heavy sigh and chewed on his bottom lip. "I'll be fine by myself. I don't want to drag you into anything." 

"You're not dragging me into anything, I'm volunteering." 

   He sat up in bed and gave another sigh. You followed suit and sat up as well. Wrapping an arm around him, you held him close. He laid his head against you. 

"Do you remember when I mentioned that my eyes didn't take well to bright lights and uh...I-I may have said something about living underground being the reason for it?" 

"I remember," you said softly in his ear. 

"Well that may not have been a joke, if I'm honest. I really did live underground for quite some time." 

   You continued to hold him, listening quietly. Is this what he was hiding? But why? Is that where his family still resided? 

"Uh, well it was more of, uh," he rubbed his bald head and frowned, "I guess you could call it a sewer." He waited for your reaction. 

   You didn't know what to say. Honestly, what could be said? How do you react to being informed that your boyfriend once lived in the sewers? 

"Are...does your family still live there?" You didn't know what you had expected, but it wasn't this. 

"Well they're not my biological family, to be fair, but yeah, they're family to me. I've tried to get them to come here, have a roof and a bed. Somewhere other than the cold damp, reeking of waste. Charles has tried as well. They absolutely refuse." He hung his head. "They've been living down there for years knocking about down there like mole people, living off of rubbish and whatever it is they can steal."

"Why? Why won't they leave? I don't," you couldn't wrap your head around all of this. 

"We're-They're castaways. The undesirables and outcasts of society." He was misty eyed now. It hurt so much to see him like this. "The Morlocks, as they're called, are those that can't live a normal life. Even amongst other mutants."

"Oh, honey..." You pulled him close again. 

"Winters are especially harsh, as you can imagine. Last winter, some didn't make it. I can't stand by and let it happen again." His voice wavered as he spoke

"You feel guilty for leaving them." You already knew the answer. He nodded. 

"I've been trying to talk some sense into them, convince them that staying down there is madness. They won't have it." He shook his head, "so I'm going to do the next best thing, which is help them stay warm and fed as best I can." 

   You got up out of bed, grabbed your phone and dialed. Caliban watched you, wondering what you were up to. You paced back and forth while waiting for someone to answer. 

"Hello? Hi! Yes....Uh-huh. Yeah everything is fi-Yeah, about that. Well, No. I....No no no! I do!" you raised one hand to your head in exasperation. It shouldn't be so difficult to get a word in. "I'm going to my boyfriend's house first for a few days. I'll try to make it home as well. Yes....yes I said boyfri-...Caliban...I'll explain later. Yes...mm-hmm. Yes...ok...OKILOVEYOUBYE!."

   You hung up and set the phone down with a smirk. With arms outstretched you walked over to a very dumbfounded Caliban. With half a smile, he held his arms out to you as well and pulled you down ontop of him. 

"I told you I'm not going to back out of this. You're stuck with me." You simpered. 

   He beamed in adoration, pulled you in even closer and gave you a passionate, deep kiss. You ran your hands over his pale body. Soon all clothing was discarded. 

   After two euphoric rounds of love making and a quick rinse off, you set out to work on a plan. Caliban had already spoken with the professor previously, who had graciously made arrangements for some supplies. Today Charles granted him with a shopping list they had compiled together and some money. 

   Shopping together was a little trying as people randomly stopped to stare at the towering man with lily white skin. Some tried to make polite conversation unaware of how rude they sounded. The fact that he had to dress appropriately for sun protection didn't help matters. You tried to keep him focused on the task at hand but it was hard. 

   Canned goods, non perishables, simple medical supplies and sanitary items soon filled the shopping cart. Caliban wrung his gloved hands with anxiety as you were checking out. He didn't do the best in busy areas. 

   The bags were quickly loaded into the same black car you had used the day you went on your assignment. You told Caliban to go ahead and get in while you put the cart away. When you got back he looked irritated.

"You alright?" You started the car. 

"I just can't stand when they stare." He folded his arms unhappily. "Gawking away with their mouths open. 'My goodness you're tall!' Really? I had no idea! Thanks for letting me know, mate. Cheers! 'Oh, you're awfully white.' You don't fucking say?!"

   You squeezed his upper thigh. "I'm sorry sweetie. I should have just come alone." 

"It's not your fault they're bloody ridiculous." He sighed, exasperated. "I suppose I can't really blame them. I'm still annoyed though."

   Back at the institute, several of those who either hadn't yet departed or who had chosen to stay volunteered to help organize boxes of supplies over the course of the next few days. Any extra blankets and towels that could be spared were also added. In the end the stock pile exceeded what Caliban could have dreamed.

    By Wednesday, everything was packed in the car and ready to go. There were a few offers to help with the delivery, but Caliban had to politely decline. The Morlocks were a very private, close knit people and they didn't take well to outsiders. 

   After much debate he finally agreed to allow you to accompany him. He warned you to not be taken aback by anything you may witness and to keep close to him at all times. He was uncomfortable with the decision, but he knew there was no use in further argument. Your mind had been made up and that was the end of it. 

   You boarded the car and headed out. This time, he drove. You had pointed out that he had to learn eventually and this would be the best way. 

"Where exactly are we heading?" You asked after a few minutes.

"Not terribly far." He was concentrating hard. You were sure that if his knuckles weren't already white, they would have been because he was gripping the steering wheel so hard. 

   A moment later he pulled into an alley and clumsily parked. He had you wait while he uncovered a manhole. He had you lower box after box down to him as he climbed up and down the slippery metal bars that formed a crude ladder to the tunnels below. 

"This is the last one." You handed him a taped up box. 

"Alright. I've got it from here. You go on and wait in the car, I'll be back shortly." He disappeared from view. 

"No. I'm coming with you. You said if I stayed close-" 

"I've changed my mind. You don't need to be muckin about down there. I'm doing this alone."

   'Nope. Not happening,' you thought to yourself. You began to lower yourself down after him. Carefully, tediously, your feet searched for each rung. 

   One, two, three, you counted each step. Finally you reached the bottom and hopped off with a light thump. Your eyes struggled to adjust in the darkness. 

"I'm sorry! Was I speaking French?" Caliban sounded close, although you couldn't see him. "I wasn't talking just to hear my own voice, you know." 

   Ignoring him, you picked up two boxes. It was still hard to see, but you could make out Caliban's figure in the distance. You began to carefully take small steps his way. 

"Lead the way," you called out into the darkness. 

"You're quite the annoying little shit, you know that don't you?" he huffed. 

"But I'm your little shit." You could hear him snort in amusement up ahead.

"Alright. Stay close, don't dawdle." He reached into the pocket of his overcoat. "I've brought a torch just in case." He handed you a flashlight. 

   You shifted the boxes in order to reach out to grab it. It took a moment of feeling but you eventually got it. You felt his long, boney fingers brush your wrist. 

"I mean it. Stay close to me." His voice was serious. 

"I will." 

   You turned the flashlight on and pointed it into the distance. The tunnel ahead was damp and miserable. You had a hard time imagining anyone feeling at home down here. 

   You did as you were told and stuck close to  Caliban's side. You hadn't gotten far when he stopped abruptly and held out an arm to stop you as well. 

"I know you're there, Tommy. Come on out now. It's just me." He called into the darkness. 

   You didn't see a thing. Who was he talking to? Just then, something began to peel away from the stone archway. It wobbled to and fro, like a decal being pulled from a wall, then it began to gain dimension. Within seconds it morphed into a young woman. Long hair cascaded all around her. It, along with her skin, was striped with layers of colors; blue, pink, white, lavender, and yellow. 

"You're back." Her voice echoed. "And you've brought an outsider. Callisto won't be too happy, you know."

"This is (your name). And I don't really give two flying fucks what Callisto thinks, if you'd really like to know." He shifted the boxes in his arms. "You can at least make yourself useful. Plenty of boxes to go around." He ordered her. "You too, Ape." 

   A large pipe further down the tunnel shivered, shrank, and melted into human form. Ape was a suitable name for the man who walked toward you now. He was shorter and somewhat stocky in build. His face was chimp-like with his wide, protruding mouth and short, pushed in nose. 

   Ape walked towards Tommy and she whispered to him. He nodded and began to stretch out his arms. His body warped and formed into a large wheelbarrow. The only thing that looked off about it was that Ape's beanie capped head rest at the front like a mermaid figurehead on a ship. 

   Tommy then began to load boxes into the mutant wheelbarrow one by one. Caliban gave an annoyed tut. You watched on in amazement. These were the amazing people hiding away from civilization? 

"Right. Let's go." Caliban lead the group down the dank, damp tunnel. "Keep close now, love." He warned again.

   He turned a corner, then another. Up ahead was light on the distance. You began to feel nervous now. Who was Callisto and why would they be upset with your presence? 

"Who's Callisto?" You whispered. 

A low voice spoke up behind you, "Callisto is our leader." Ape's head bobbed at the front of his wheelbarrow body. 

"She is our founder. She created the Morlocks." Tommy responded. 

"Uh, yeah, well technically I was the one doing the finding. But, sure, carry on." Caliban grumbled, irritated. 

   Up ahead, the silhouette of a short figure could be seen. Light shone like a halo all around it. As you got closer, the figure jumped up and down and shouted.

"Caliban is back!" A young gravelly voice rang out. "Leech sees him!" 

   The sound of footsteps pounded on the concrete. A young boy came running. His face was the color of moss and rough in texture. He had large yellow eyes without discernable pupils and lacked a nose. 

   The boy hugged Caliban and excitedly pulled one of the boxes from his arms. He ran ahead with it and squatted down. He wasted no time in tearing it open and digging through the contents. Arms in the air, he waved two cans of beans and corn, looking absolutely delighted. 

"What do you think about that, Leech? Good stuff." Caliban watched Leech affectionately. Leech produced a wide grin on his reptilian face.

   An older woman walked out of the lit area into the tunnel. Her gray hair was tightly curled and her eyes looked large behind her thick glasses. She looked like she could be just about anyone's grandmother. 

"Leech? What do you have there, my darling?" She called to him. She too quickly greeted Caliban. He addressed her as Annalee. Neither had yet noticed you.

   Tommy pushed ahead with an Ape-load of boxes. Caliban followed them slowly, turning to check to see if you were still behind him. You stayed as close as possible as promised. 

   The tunnel led to a large concrete bunker. Inside was a group of some of the strangest, most fascinating, and terrifying mutants you would ever meet. Caliban set his remaining box down and immediately put a long arm around your shoulders before taking your boxes and placed them ontop of the first. 

   He then turned to you and leaned in close. "See that woman over there in the corner?" You looked and saw a hunched over figure. Her aged face was horribly scrunched. "They call her Plague and believe me, they've got good reason to. Don't let her touch you." 

   He then turned his attention to the other side of the bunker. He gave your shoulder a firm squeeze to make sure you were paying attention. With a head nod he gestured toward another morlock. The man was tall and slender, much like Caliban himself. This man, however, was covered in a thick, dark black, dripping ooze. 

"That bloke over there is Tar Baby. Best not to let him touch you either." He then patted your shoulder and whispered, "Ehh...On uh- on second thought, probably best not to let any of them touch you, actually." 

   There were several Morlocks digging in the generous amount of boxed goods now. All of them with curious child like wonder. For a couple, it was simply because they were in fact actual children. 

   A small girl came over to you. Her skin was light green and her unkempt hair was like corn silk. Unlike Leech, her face was smooth and still human in appearance with the exception of her extremely large blue eyes. 

   She tugged on your sleeve with a webbed hand. You gripped Caliban's arm tightly in response. He looked down at the girl and smiled. He met your gaze and nodded in approval. You nodded back at him, then knelt down to the girl's level. 

"Thank you." That was all she said. But it was all she needed to say really. She reached out and clung to you in an embrace before running of again to join the others. 

"I said you could return, not that you could return with an outsider." A husky voice called out strongly. 

   You looked up to see a lean, athletic built woman. She had short, messy black hair and an eye patch. She might have been beautiful once, but now her face and body were marred with scars. 

"I'm not here to argue, Callisto. I'm just popping in shortly to drop off a few things." He repsonded. "Even someone as stubborn as you should know you're in a great need of supplies."

"Do you pity us now? Now that you've moved on to the land of the beautiful ones?" She scoffed.

"Well that's funny. I was quite sure it was called human decency." He shrugged. "Shows what I know." 

"Why do you bring as intruder to our home?" She pointed directly at you. 

   You opened your mouth to speak and he put his arm around you again, pulling you to him as if to shield you. All eyes were focused on you now. So many unique faces. Some were beautiful in their own way, many were grotesque as twisted. You shrank back into his arms feeling very intimidated. You gazed up at him, but his eyes were locked on Callisto. 

   The rough looking woman let out a nasty sounding cackle. It was harsh and raspy, similar to a crow's caw. "Well then! You've found yourself a mate! Is that it?" 

"Sure, yeah, that sounds about right." He said calmly, hugging you tightly. "This is (your name). And this," He gestured to the pile of goods, "is for you. All of you. No, No! Don't all thank me at once." 

   Everyone remained silent. They watched as Callisto approached the boxes and sifted through them. She examined a few items then stood again. She then walked over to you and Caliban and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"We accept your offer, Caliban. Well done." 

   She then grabbed your chin and turned your head side to side as if to study you. "You. Do you love this man?"

"Very much." You tried to stand tall and speak without fear. 

"Why?" She asked coldly. 

"Because he's a good, kind hearted man. He's given me every reason to love him." You didn't know if your answer was good enough but you figured she would let you know immediately.

"His appearance does not bother you?" She raised an eyebrow and pushed further, "You are able to love him despite his ugliness?" 

   Caliban looked hurt. You caressed his cheek tenderly. His brilliant blue eyes looked into yours. The damage was already done. 

"I love him because of his beauty." You stepped towards her now. Caliban tried to keep his grip on you but failed. "I don't see one god damn ugly thing about him, and I swear to god if call him that one more fucking time-"

"Then l, Callisto, name you an honorary Morlock." She gave you a glassy stare with her one good eye. "The mate of a Morlock shall become themself, a Morlock." 

   She did not smile. There was no warmth or kindness in her eye. You suspected there hadn't been for many years. She was stone faced. Hard and cold. You felt a sort of affection inside of her, deep down, though she gave no visible signs of it. 

   She then turned around and exited the bunker. As soon as she was out of sight, the mutants began to swarm and chatter noisily. Many came up to thank you both. Some attempted to examine you while Caliban swatted at their hands and shooed them away. 

   You didn't stay much longer. He bid them all goodbye, as did you. Several asked him to visit again soon. He agreed that he would. They asked that he bring you along next time. He told them he would have to see. 

   The walk back was silent. You couldn't wait to be back in the fresh air, the smell down there was nauseating. You hated to think those poor people were choosing to live like this. Those poor children. 

   Back in the car, you finally asked him what had been tugging away at you. "So, about Callisto-"

"Somewhat of a frosty character, eh?" He was trying to figure out how to back out of the alley. 

"Was she mad at you? I mean she seemed tense and..." Your voice trailed off.

"Nah. Nothing to worry about. She likes to put on airs is all. I know how to deal with her." He craned his long neck, "And anyway, she liked you." 

   You looked at him. You're face must have given your puzzlement away because he chuckled. He backed the vehicle slowly. 

"What? Oh I'm sorry, were you not able to get that from her sunny demeanor?" He cracked a smile. Caliban definitely knew her better than you did, so you took his word for it. 

   Silence fell again. On the short ride back, you ran over in your mind the events that had unfolded. The thought of Caliban huddled in the dark, damp cold like that hurt your heart more than you could bear. 

"We're going back, you and I. You know that, right?" You spoke just as the car had pulled into the garage. 

"I know." He sighed. "I couldn't stop you if I wanted to, I reckon." He looked at you solemnly. 

"Nope." You touched his hand gently. His long, slender white fingers laced in between your own. You leaned in and lovingly nuzzled your nose against his before giving him a peck on the lips. 

"And in other news..." He sniffed "we...smell," cringe, "bad." 

"Yeah. We do." 

"Worth it though?" 

"Every bit." You nodded. 

   Thanksgiving was lovely. You both decided to stay at the mansion to help out with food and cleaning up. It was exhausting but you were glad to spend the day with your mutant family.


	9. Something unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has come. The holidays are near. Propositions are made.

   School was back in session with only a few weeks left until winter break. You and Caliban had planned another visit to the Morlocks around Christmas. A donation station was set up just for the occasion. 

   To everyone's delight, it was quickly filled with clothing, shoes, and other much needed items. The generosity that flooded forth was absolutely astounding. It truly instilled hope and faith in everyone's hearts for the future. 

   December wasted no time in bringing in the kind of cold that nipped at your face and fingertips relentlessly. The trees branches were all but bare, swaying in the wind like skeletal fingers reaching toward the sun. Snow would follow soon enough.   
   
  Frost was a given in the mornings now. Caliban mourned the loss of the produce gardens he had tended so lovingly over the summer. He had enjoyed busying himself with fussing over each of the plants. Serene he called it. 

   To make up for it, he immersed himself in other chores. When those were all caught up on within the week, he expressed he would go mad from a mixture of boredom and his own anxiety. Charles happily expressed that the mansion had never been more spotless. 

   Even the thick, dusty drapes in the professor's study had been carefully detailed. Caliban paid for it dearly, unfortunately, with a runny nose and itchy, red, watering eyes. He sneezed for the rest of the day as well, much to his annoyance. 

   His effort to search for something to occupy himself proved fruitless. You tried to teach him to sketch. He could barely doodle. He refused to take up any sort of sport they guys came up with. Reading was plenty enjoyable but even that didn't keep him entertained for long. 

   Amara and Rahne had taken up making little woven bracelets. He watched one evening as they sat in the midst of a varied colored threads, beads and charms. They invited him to join them, but he  declined. You, however, tried your hand at it. 

   Caliban watched blankly, paying no mind to the little bracelets you tied to his slender white wrist as you worked. Instead he focused on rambling on and on about next year's garden and what he would plant. Plans for extending the boundaries, rotating crops, even fertilizers. He really did miss his garden. 

   Then, one day you while running errands, you came across a little bonsai at the supermarket. Straight away you knew this would be perfect for him. The way it had grown tall (for a bonsai that is) and slender, then slumped over just a little at the top, was an uncanny likeness that you couldn't pass up. You surprised him with it that night. 

   A little plant had never been so loved before. He babied it as much as one could baby a tiny tree. He kept it in the window of his room so it could get plenty of sunlight, all the while cursing the sun for it's existence and cursing himself for being so UV delicate. 

    A couple of days after that, you were summoned again into the study you had spent so many frustrated hours in. This time, not on a mission, nor to train. Charles asked you to have a seat, with a smile on his face. 

   Since training had gone so well so quickly and you had tapped into emotional projection more than even the professor had hoped, you were given a new task. One besides helping recruit. 

   Charles had asked you to begin teaching a course in art starting after the New Year. You accepted gladly. You may or may not have cried, but that's not important. Caliban asked if he could help, it would keep him occupied after all, and of course he'd still go about his normal duties. Charles couldn't say no. 

   As soon as you left the room you felt ontop of the world. You felt so honored and a little nervous. Pride positively poured from Caliban. You felt it's light fluttery tickling rise up inside him. It felt as if at any moment it would lift you up and you'd float away like a helium balloon. 

"So you're definitely going to do some nude modeling for the class, aren't you?" You teased. 

"Oh fuck off." He chuckled at the thought. "I don't even want to look at my own bits, let alone go and show 'em off for the world to see." 

"Oh come on, it would be educational." You tugged his arm like a child would their mother. 

"Do you think that the school has an oversupply of chalk or something?" He put his hands on his narrow waist, "That you need to figure out what to do with it, so naturally my pale skin is the perfect way to use it all up?"

"Actually, it's an over abundance of plain paper. I was going to just have them draw you laying in the snow." 

"So you'll be teaching them how to draw my bulbous eyes and nothing else then?" He shook his head with a grin. "You're a rubbish teacher already and you haven't even started yet."

   You both had a laugh. In truth, he would have done anything you asked of him. He was so proud of you and everything you'd done. You wouldn't dare ask anything so bold, however, and he knew it. 

   Add the days passed, heavy blankets of snow cascaded down near mid December. As a reward for the successful charity drive, class was cancelled in favor of a school wide snowball fight. Powers were permitted in non combative form. Of course to the students, this meant war. 

   Jamie had split into 15 forms, and fanned out to pack as many snowballs as possible. A young man about your age named Bobby was a natural, given he had ice powers. There was snowy carnage for hours amongst nearly everyone in the school. 

   As most of the younger mutants engaged in winter play, a few of the others helped bring in the holiday spirit. When it began to snow again midway through the day, there was a chorus of rejoicing from all. 

   A large family of snowmen had been constructed behind the old stone building. Each one with their own styleand personality. Ice sculptures soon joined them and everyone watched as Bobby helped them take shape.  

   The front quad's shrubbery had been neatly wrapped with tiny white lights. A lovely traditional wreath with a large red bow had been hung in the front center of the mansion's brick wall. At night fall the sight of the old stately home and evergreens were breathtaking. Every thing was covered in sparkling snow and twinkling lights. 

"It's as if the stars have fallen from the sky and blessed us with their beauty." Ororo had gasped. Everyone agreed, it was stunning.

   That night piping mugs of hot chocolate was served after dinner. An old family recipe, Kurt had bragged. It was rich, creamy, and perfect. In fact, you thought, everything about this day had been the epitome of perfection. 

"Oh! Oh god!" You almost choked on your cocoa from laughter. When the others looked, they laughed too. 

"What?" Caliban was not in on the joke. 

"You've got a little...' Amara pointed to her upper lip. He looked at her puzzled. A little lip? 

"Ya look like Magnum P.I.!" Sam burst out. Everyone looked at him now. "What? I got a grandad y'all! None of ya ever seen- oh forget it." Everyone erupted with laughter. 

   You leaned in and used the sleeve of your sweatshirt to wipe the chocolate from his milky face. As soon as it was cleared away you kissed him sweetly. All eyes were on the two of you again. 

"Yuck! Get a room you dweebs." Tabitha jeered playfully. 

"Oh please. I could have just licked it off." You gave her a wink. 

   Caliban gave you a wide eyed stare, a light blushing tinted his otherwise colorless cheeks. "See, this is why I normally stick to a nice cup of tea." He held up his mug and spoke as if scolding it, "tea would never betray me like that. Rude." 

   Sitting in the rec room, fireplace blazing, stories were exchanged. Holiday plans. Best gifts ever received; the worst gifts ever received. Stories of ridiculous, crazy, or fantastic relatives. Caliban could relate to none of it, but he so enjoyed listening and imagining for himself. 

   You retired to his bedroom that night. He got into the shower, leaving you in the comfort of his warm, welcoming bed while you waited. Waiting was boring however and you had plans for something a tad more exciting. You disrobed and jumped in with him, much to his surprise and delight. Yep, that certainly made things a little more interesting. 

   As you lay together afterward, you told him how you had fantasized that night back in October about waking up in nothing but that blue button up shirt of his. The one that brought out his eyes so handsomely. Of course how could he deny you that dream? He happily obliged and, if you weren't mistaken, seemed to enjoy it as well. 

   The holidays were approaching quickly. Since he'd never really had a Christmas, you had asked several times if there was anything he'd like. Each time he'd simply shrug and replied that he had everything he wanted and more. Every time You asked, he gave the same answer. 

   One day, as December's end was nearing, you went for a walk together at the same park where you had shared together your first kiss. The path was slick now and much less trodden in this cold weather. The geese had gone and there was silence all around. 

   He began to brush off a bench, 'our  bench,' as you both now referred to it, when you turned to him and asked him again. But this time there was no answer. Caliban continued to brush the bench off in silence as if you hadn't spoke at all. 

You knew he had heard you though. He was chewing on his bottom lip the way he did when his mind was busy working. He stood up straight and turned around facing the water. It was dark and bitter outside. 

   He nonchalantly responded, "Alright. Well, what do you think about marriage?" Then took a seat. 

"What?" You asked incredulously. Shaking your head you scoffed "No. I mean for real. Is there anything that you actually w-" 

   He looked at you, big round eyes sparkling from the reflection of the moon off the water. He rested his elbows on his knees, and leaned forward, clasping two gloved hands together. With silvery looking eyebrows raised, he didn't speak, just gave a nervous half smile. 

"Are...oh my god no! You're serious? It's not even been 5 months that we've known each other." You couldn't believe it. Nothing had prepared you for that kind of answer. 

"Close enough." He tilted his head to one side, "I mean it definitely wouldn't have to be right away. I can wait. I'd be happy to wait." 

"But we've only been dating for like 2 months." You pointed out. "Why would you already be thinking about this?"

"I've been thinking about it since you smashed that helpless little zucchini in the garden actually." He flashed his perfect white smile. "Honestly maybe even before." 

"You're joking!" Your hands flew to your face in embarrassment. "I was such a wreck that day! I was so nervous and just...why? Why then?"

"I've never had anyone simply walk up to me and strike up a conversation without so much as a second glance. I mean you didn't even make a face or anything. That was refreshing." 

You smiled now, remembering the night you'd met. You had looked at him in awe. He was so very lovely, even as grumpy and tired as he had been. Caliban sat back and crossed his long slender legs and continued. 

"That day, you offered me your help. Then when the work was done, you stayed. You saw I was lonely and you gave me a friend. I don't think you truly realize how much that really meant to me." 

   You did know. As he spoke you felt the same great welling of appreciation and affection that he did. It was like a soft cloud engulfing you both. Such a pure sensation of jovial endearment and infatuation. His heart was so full that you were overcome with emotion. 

"I-I don't know what to say." You finally took a seat beside him. "You're going to make me cry." You're eyes were already welling up. The sting of tears made you squeeze your eyes shut. 

   He put his arm around you and you couldn't help but give in. Burying your face in his coat you let the tears flow. Happy, grateful tears of joy. He shushed you softly and held you tight, planting kisses along your temple making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. 

   You sat up again and sniffled. He wiped away tears with his scarf. "Shhh. It's alright. And anyways, your face is going to freeze if you don't turn off the water works, love, and I'm afraid I won't be able to do anything about it," he jested, "see, I'm not generally attracted to icicles so I'd have to walk away from all of this. That would tragic."

He really did love you a lot. Your own feelings were just as strong as his. Your eyes caught his and saw that little twinkle you adored. 

"Although, to be fair, I've never really had a good looking piece of ice look my way." He put a finger to his chin, feigning thought. 

   You giggled and kissed him. "So, do you really feel this way? Like, you've always felt that way? Because you do know it's completely nuts, right?"

"You asked me what I wanted. I never said it wasn't lunacy." He shrugged. "I know it's mad, I don't deny it and I know full well that I don't have so much as a ring or a last name to give. I'm just telling you the only thing I really want in life and it doesn't matter if I have to wait years to get it." There was silence from both of you for a moment. 

"Marriage isn't about rings, and I have a last name that we could share. It's just..." You spoke softly and closed your eyes. 

   Just what? You honestly didn't know. You didn't want to rush into things obviously. But what if you didn't rush exactly? You thought for a while then opened your eyes and jumped up from your seat. You boldly decided for the first time in your life to let your heart speak. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but how would you feel if we were to maybe set a date for...our one year mark?" 

   His heart leapt in his chest. "Wha-Wait, so that's a yes?" He sat forward. "You're serious?"

You put your gloved fingertips to your forehead "I'm probably insane, but what the hell? Yes."

   He stood up so fast he lost his balance. You reached out and grabbed for him, clutching his scarf. You pulled it to you and he steadied himself. 

   Before another word could be said, you reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck. Standing on your tip toes, you pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue danced with yours, each exploring around the other's mouth. 

   As he kissed you, you wrapped your lips around his tongue and sucked gently. A move that you knew gave him the chills every time. You felt his hands grip at your back a little more firmly. Worked like a charm. 

"There's no one around. Wanna have some fun in the snow?" You forcefully pulled his hips forward against your body. 

"Sorry, but did you not hear me earlier when I said I wasn't attracted to icicles? Because that meant sexual attraction as well. Didn't know if I made that clear or not." 

   You were both trying to keep composure, but your laughter echoed in the otherwise quiet, empty park. It was wonderful, laughing like this. Just the two of you in the shimmering snow. Darkness cast all around in the night, and it was beautiful. 

You both practically ran all the way home. There was celebrating to do. At some point that night, someone adjacent banged on the wall and demanded peace and quiet. Neither had realized how loud you'd gotten. Neither really cared. 

As you lay together, you against Caliban's naked chest andhim holding you tightly, it was decided that you wouldn't announce anything right away. It would be your little secret for a while. Just the two of you. 

In the early hours of the morning you fell asleep together discussing plans for the future big day. Something simple probably. Go to the courthouse or find an ordained minister. Something small and simple. Time would tell eventually what would be settled on. 

For now you agreed to live in the moment. Enjoy what life handed you and not look back. For now just hold each other, skin on skin, hearts beating together as one.


	10. The end of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. This was, by far the hardest chapter to write. I hope I gave a fitting ending.

   Early morning on Christmas eve was so quiet and peaceful. Almost everyone had gone home for the holidays. You had stayed behind again to help bring much needed amenities to the a group of mutants, Caliban's underground family, the Morlocks. 

    The large manor had never been so silent. It was almost spooky in its solitary state. Every room felt lonely due to the lack of life within them. On one hand it was nice to be alone together with the exception of a few others. On the other hand, you missed your friends. 

   You took to cooking breakfast for the remaining household while Caliban loaded up the bins of donations in preparation for departure. You didn't quite have the stomach to eat much that morning. Just some toast seemed to do the job. 

   Soon you were off. The drive there was less nerve wracking this time. Pleasant even. You were both in high spirits and eager for the day. 

   Caliban parked the car in the alley, he was getting much better, and you both got out. Just like the last time, he headed down first while you handed him the bins. These were a bit larger and heavier than the cargo delivered before, so he was slow and cautious. 

   As before, Tommy met you at the entrance. Only this time she did not hide and was much more welcoming. Another mutant, one you had noticed the last time but had not properly met, was with her. He was an alarmingly large, brutish looking man.

   He didn't smile or acknowledge your presence at all. His large, Neanderthal-esque face remained unchanged and void of emotion. You wondered how he could have even fit down a manhole to get down here. Even Caliban, who was uniquely tall was dwarfed by his massive physique. 

"Sunder, take these to Callisto." Tommy commanded the giant man. She put a hand up to you as you bent to pick up a bin. "Let him. You needn't burden yourself." 

"Thank you." You nodded. You turned to the man, "and thank you, Sunder." 

He nodded back slowly. "Yer welcome," his deep voice boomed. 

   The group made its way down the twisting tunnels unto you made your way to the Morlock's bunker. There, sitting, waiting, was Callisto. She looked ragged and stern as ever. 

   Sunder plopped the plastic bins down with ease in front of her. Morlocks gathered around, excitedly chattering and waiting eagerly to see what surprise may await them inside. Callisto stood and motioned with a single finger to summon the two guests to come before her. 

   Caliban protectively slung a long, lanky arm around you like always. The two of you approached quietly. You smiled at her and this time you could have swore you saw the corner of her mouth tug upward ever so slightly. 

"Hello. Been alright?" Caliban greeted her. 

"Yes. Welcome back." She said in a gruff manner. Then looking directly at you with her one eyed glassy gaze, "I see you've returned as well." 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Then you don't scare easy. Good." This time, you didn't have to question it. Callisto had given you a real smile. Well, half smile, but still! 

   She sauntered over toward the huddle of mutants. They watched her closely, anxiously. Once she deemed it time, she gave a nod and everyone cheered. 

   Lids flew off of bins and clothing was pulled this way and that. There were a great deal of excited ooh's and ah's as each item was closely examined. You watched them pick through and pass apparel to and fro, proud to be a part of it all. 

   Caliban wore a satisfied grin on his lovely pale face. His large blue eyes were sparkling with joy. You wrapped your arms around his waist and breathed in his alluring scent. It was extremely welcome in these dank, pungent conditions, making him smell even more deliciously enticing than normal. 

   He looked down at you and fondly and gave you a squeeze, making you squeak a bit under the force. The sound you made caught him off guard and he gave a little snort. You reached up to touch his cheek and he bent down to meet your lips with his own. 

"I love you." You nuzzled his nose. 

"Well you should. You're rather lucky if you ask me." He cracked a smile and you playfully flicked his nose in retaliation. "You're a brute, but I love you anyhow." He kissed the top of your head before looking up again.

   Several of the other mutants had stopped digging to watch in amusement. They were mystified and proud that someone so seemingly normal could fall for one of their own. There were grins all around. Their attention forced both of you to blush sheepishly. 

"Well go on," Caliban urged them, "you've had your show. Back to your digging." He waved them off and they returned to their prizes with chuckles and smirks. 

   You watched as the kindly looking old woman, Annalee, began to dress the youngest ones in the group in thick sweaters and mittens. They turned their their hands over and wiggled their fingers in amazement. It struck you as so wonderful, yet sad at the same time. 

   These were children, all at least preteen age and up, were raised in these conditions. They were used to the bitter cold. Their breath whisped from their mouths in visible ribbons. Did they even know what mittens felt like before now? 

   You really wished that they would reconsider the offer to come to the institute to live. It wasn't safe down here. You knew that Caliban had already pleaded with them and exhausted the subject, however. 

   When the clothing was divvied between all of the Morlocks, the large concrete room settled down a bit. Everyone got at least one item. It felt like something was missing though. 

"Hey, did we get the box of hats and gloves? I don't see it." You poked at Caliban. 

"Hmm? Oh, Uh...no. I think it might actually be in the car still." He pondered. 

"I can get it," Tommy spoke up, "Just tell me where it is." 

"I think it's in the back seat of the car in the alley way we came in through." You were trying to think but in your excitement you forgot to keep track.

"I'll be back quickly." She nodded. 

"Nah. I've got it." Caliban argued. 

   She held up a rainbow clad hand and shook her head. "You've brought a guest. Don't be rude now." She winked and smiled warmly. 

He nodded gratefully and accepted her help. "Much appreciated, thank you."

   Tommy turned and was out of sight within seconds. You were led over to have a seat along the cold, stone wall of the bunker by a youth named Artie. He and a few other young mutants marveled at your clothes, your hair, everything. 

They backed off all at once as a hooded mutant approached and sat next to you. He tilted his head upward to look at your face, revealing his own grotesquely twisted, ruined face. It was revolting. 

   You tried to retain composure and not blanch at the sight of him. He was hard to look at, and at the same time it was hard to look away. You attempted to smile as he reached up to touch you. 

"So smooth," he hissed. His lips were peeled away in a permanent snarl. " An' soft I bet. Too soft maybe."

"Don't even think about it, Masque." Caliban snapped. "I like this face just the way it is, thank you very much." 

   He pulled you away from the cloaked, gruesome mutant. A hard glare and tight lipped frown was cast Masque's way. He walked you over to the other side of the room were a large group of Morlocks were happily chattering away. 

"I've told you before to not let them touch you, love. That pretty little face of yours was about to be destroyed so as to look like his. Can't have that-"  He then stopped walking. 

   Caliban's eyes grew large and he stood to his full height. He looked to be in a far off trance. You looked up at him and felt the first twinges of panic growing in his mind. 

"Someone's coming." He tilted his head up to the ceiling. 

"What do you-" you started.

"Callisto! Get them out of here!" He raised his voice but the Morlocks' voices rang out over his. He yanked you along towards the morlock leader, "RUUUN! THEM OUT OF HERE, CALLISTO! NOW!" This time he screamed. 

   The voices around you hushed and eyes landed on the tall, panic stricken man. Callisto rose from her seat. Her mouth opened to speak but before she could, a blood curdling scream pierced the air. 

   It was distant, but close enough to strike fear into every heart present. You squeezed Caliban's hand, adrenaline rushing through your body. Ape made off to run in the direction of the scream. 

"Tommy!" He shouted in vain. 

   Sunder grabbed him by the back of his ragged shirt. The smaller, older man struggled to free himself from the behemoth's massive grip. Sunder gently picked the screaming Ape up and turned back to Callisto and Caliban, a singular tear streaking down his large face.

"She's...gone..." Caliban's voice could barely be heard. 

"INTO THE TUNNELS! NOW!" Callisto roared. She roughly began herding the terrified mutants into the varying labyrinths of tunnels leading out of the main bunker. "FLEE! GOOOO!"

   Chaos broke loose. Mutants screamed and scurried like cockroaches in the light. Caliban tried to shove you into one of the tunnels, but the mass hysteria was too great. Too many bodies fleeing at once led to tangled heaps of terrified Morlocks blocking exits. 

   Behind you there were more screams. Different screams. These were screams of pain. Screams of death. Mixed with them were the raw sounds of aggression, and hatred. Growls and grunts of animalistic beings in the hunt. 

   You watched in horror as the happy scene from just moments earlier melted into one of death and destruction. It was too late to run and there was no where to hide. 

   The Morlocks fought valiantly. Some never stood a chance against their aggressors. Others fought to the death to protect the weakest of the group. 

   The world was a blur. The sharp, stabbing sensation of fear cut right through you. Or was that something else ripping at your body? The metallic stench of blood in the air muddled with the foul odor of sewage. 

   Caliban awoke suddenly. He looked around the dark, cold room. His heart pounding so hard, he feared it may burst. His long, bony fingers brushed over the numerous little bracelets you had tied on his wrist. There was a sharp pang in his gut. 

   He hated these dreams. Seeing those haunting visions over and over again, night after night. The wide eyes that were unseeing. The open mouths that could not scream. 

   And then there was you. Looking up at him with tears in your eyes. The way your hand went limp in his. The blood. It made sleeping unbearable. 

Caliban had regained consciousness, severely injured but alive, in the infirmary of Xavier's mansion. He was terrified and inconsolable. Sedation was the only was he'd allow his broken body to heal. 

   The X-men had rushed to the aid of the Morlocks, but it had been too late. So many bodies had laid in heaps. Many unrecognizable from mutilation. The Mutant Massacre the news media had called it. Massacre was the correct word for it. 

   About year after, he left the mansion for good. He couldn't stand it there any longer. His pillow had lost your scent to even his sensitive nose and it broke his heart. 

   He couldn't go near your room at all. He couldn't look at that picture on your mirror, or the sketch book that he had laughed at so hard he'd be in tears. It all hurt too much. He had even abandoned his beloved garden because it was where he had fallen in love with you.  

That's when Transigen found him. A representative for a Dr. Zander Rice contacted him about the attack. So very few had survived that day, and Caliban was well known for being one of them. 

   It had been 3 years now since the attack. The rage and thirst for revenge Caliban had felt was now faded. Now all he had were regrets, sorrow, and those haunting dreams. 

   Had he gotten his revenge? He didn't even know anymore. The representatives from Transigen had said he would. "You help us hunt down the Marauders like the animals they are and we'll take care of them." The marauders were what the murderous group of mutants called themselves. That's what they had told him anyway. 

   His relationship with Transigen started off a partnership, or so he thought. You scratch our backs, we'll scratch yours. You track 'em, we kill 'em. Caliban now realized that he was nothing more than a mere servant. Disposable at best. 

   There were so many that he had helped track over the past two years. Many he knew had not been involved with the deaths of his loved ones, but he had to keep the reavers happy. If he didn't, he knew he'd be next.  
    
   The tiny cot he was sleeping on left his back sore. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the small, chilled room. He had to escape this. He just couldn't do it anymore. 

   He put on what little clothes he had left in his possession. It was winter again and the night was bitter. He climbed out of the window and stole away in the darkness, hoping to escape this life of bloodlust he had so foolishly entered. 

   He decided he'd go somewhere warm. Somewhere there wasn't any fucking snow. He was so sick and tired of the goddamn snow. Once upon a time snow was the most beautiful thing in the world to him, well, almost the most beautiful. Now it disgusted him. 

   He didn't know where he was going or what he would do, but there would be no more blood on his hands. Not if he could help it. No more threats, no more tracking. 

   One day he'd learn to love again. He didn't know it yet, and wouldn't for several years to come, but he would. An old face, much older than it looked, would come back into his life and he'd feel those butterflies again. 

   For now though, he had to get away from the Transigen base. Far away. The lucky thing about being a tracker, he knew damn well how to hide. 

   And hide he did. For many years the lanky, tired albino man hid, and well. Until the day another man with a sensitive nose tracked him down and greeted him with a simple, gruff, "Hey, Bub."


End file.
